A New Beginning
by the strange
Summary: Peter comes for Wendy only to find another. After all these years will he forget Wendy? He becomes jealous of her husband. What I think happened after Wendy left Neverland. A traitor is in Neverland. Who could it be?
1. Wendy?

Hey I've decided to write a Peter Pan fic. It's what I think happens to Peter after Wendy leaves to grow up. Disclaimer I don't own Peter Pan. So here's the chap. I hope you like it.

Peter flew around Neverland crowing like a rooster. He laughed and landed on a tree. As he stared at this wonderful land he realized something was missing. It was fun here, but there weren't sangerous adventures like there were when the pirates were around. He sighed. He actually missed Hook. There was also something else. The girl that had made his heart flutter every time he stared at her. Wendy. He needed her. She would tell him stories and they would have adventures just like they used to. He flew down and informed the Lost Boys he was going on an adventure that night and that when he came back they would get a surprise.

That night he flew off to London. Surpressing the earge to shout in joy. He was getting his Wendy back.

"But what if she doesn't want to come back", he thought worriedly.

"I will make her come back", he said to himself.

When he reached the window sill he caught his breath. He entered the room. As he stared down at the girl he found on the bed. He stopped. She had changed. She was no older then he had left her, but something was different.

The girl woke up with a gasp as she found this boy standing over her. "Mother", she screamed.

Peter covered her mouth, but it was too late he heard running up the stairs. As he was about to fly out into the night the door burst open and in ran a woman to see what the girl's screaming was about. Peter stopped stock still.

He looked at the woman, 'Wendy", he whispered his mouth barely able to form the words.

"Peter", she questioned, a flood of memories long forgotten had submerged and she remembered everything.

"Yes", he said a wicked grin on his face.

Suddenly a man burst through the door. Peter froze. His face controted in rage. He heard the voice of Captain Hook, "husband". That's who this was.

"How could you do this to me, Wendy", he yelled.

"Peter", she gasped, "you didn't come for me. I grew old. I had to live my life. I couldn't wait for you forever".

"I didn't know it had been this long", he said sorrowfully.

"I did", she replied sadly.

"How long did you wait", he said.

"10 long years, Peter", she said, "even when we could never be together I still waited".

"I'm sorry, Wendy", said Peter almost on the verge of tears.

His Wendy had grown old. They could never be together. Looking at her he realized how much she had aged. It looked almost 30 years and her child looked his age.

"Excuse me", said a deep voice of the husband, "what's going on? Do you mean to tell me that this is the boy of your stories?"

Peter fumed. He almost wanted to plunge his knife into the man's heart. He had taken his Wendy.

Wendy nodded to say what he had said was true.

She turned to Peter and said, "This is my husband, James".

"I don't want to know his name", Peter growled.

"Now, Peter", said James kindly, "you don't have to act so hostile. You can stay with us you know".

"I don't ever want to stay here with you", snarled Peter as he pushed James out of the window and flew off to Neverland.

Tears streamed Peter's vision. When he reached Neverland he stayed in a tree and lived there for three days. He barely ate. he barely slept. he just cried and wondered how he would live without his Wendy. He had thought about bringing her to Neverland anyway, but it would never be the same and who knew what kind of disruption it would cause by bringing an adult even one as special as Wendy.

Oh, Wendy", he cried, "you were not meant to grow old".

Oh, Peter", cried Wendy, "you were meant to grow old with me".

So how'd you like it? Review please and say how you liked it. Please say if you would like it to cotinue. Does anybody like buffy the Vampire Slayer. It's been 4 days and no reviews. For anybody who likes Inuyasha you should read my Inuyasha story. If you just like Peter Pan that's fine. You can just read this story. Bye for now. I'll update soon.


	2. Come To Neverland

Hey it's me again and I'm not abandoning my story. Here's the next chap and I hope you enjoy. Disclaimer I don't own Peter Pan. There are you happy? Anyways find out what happened next.

The next few days happened without incident as Peter and the Lost Boys had adventures and fun. It seemed that everything was back to normal, but Peter felt a pull on the back of his mind. He couldn't forget what had happened that night. He had expected to find Wendy, but found her daughter and Wendy grown up with a husband. Just thinking of James made Peter want to kill something. The angry made his skin crawl and even though the Lost Boys didn't know what was troubling him they still knew enough to leave him alone when he started to shake and breath hard in his anger. Worst still was when they saw him break down and cry. They didn't know what was wrong with there Peter, but they did know it all started after he had his adventure. He had not brought back a surprise and when they asked him about it he flew to a tree and remained there for three days. They didn't press the subject.

One day Peter realized he couldn't keep on living like this. He didn't know what to do. On a moonlit night a wave of memories flooded him. He remembered the dance he had with Wendy. He remembered that she had talked of love. All that was gone now. All he had left were memories. They could never be together. Peter realized he was thinking of love.

"But I do not love", he shouted to the heavens.

He couldn't forget about Wendy no matter how hard he tried. He had to do something.

"I have to get a new mother", he thought, "but who? That girl. The one in the nursery. The one I mistook for Wendy. Her daughter". The last words gave a hard truth he had wanted to forget.

After careful planning Peter decided he had to bring the girl to Neverland. "It would be easier to forget about Wendy", he thought, "with someone else around.

That night he flew to the girl's window. With little effort he pushed it open. Stepping in the room he almost cried out in pain. The girl looked so much like Wendy. She woke up with a start to find a hand covering her mouth. She almost bit it, but stopped when she saw who the hand belonged to.

"You're that boy", she said, "the one who threw daddy out the window".

"Yes", he Peter said harshly at the mention of James.

"You hurt him you know", she said.

"I'm sorry", he forced out.

"It's alright", said the girl, "you only broke his arm".

"Who are you", said Peter changing the subject.

"I'm Jane", she said.

As he opened his mouth to speak Jane said, "There's no need to tell me who you are mummy told me all about you".

"She did", said Peter in surprise.

"Yes", replied Jane, "you are the boy that never grows old".

"Do you want to not grow old", said Peter stepping closer to her praying that she would say yes.

"I don't", she said.

"Then come away", whispered Peter, "come to Neverland where you never have to grow old".

"If I go to Neverland when can I come back home", she said.

"When you get there", he said, "you won't want to come back, never".

"Never is an awfully long time", whispered Jane thinking of her parents and friends she would be leaving.

Peter hardened, "That's exactly what Wendy said", he thought, "what if she wants to come back too. I won't let her. She can't come back".

He turned to Jane, smiling took her hand in his and whispered, "Do you want to have adventures and neverending fun"?

"Yes", she said, "I want to go".

"Alright", he said happily, "but you can't come back here. They will treat you with scorn if you come back. They won't understand".

"It's my decision if I want to come back here your not", Jane said.

Peter sighed wearily at that answer.

"Grab on to my hand", he whispered, "It's going to be a bumpy ride".

She smiled and took his hand for the second time. And they flew off toward Neverland levaing the real world far behind. Laughing the whole time there Peter began to forget about Wendy and his heartbreak.

How'd you like it. Come on I know you liked. I have a secret to tell you. I'm crazy. HeHe. Peter lives in Neverland. HeHe. Micheal Jackson lives in Neverland. HeHe. I don't live in Neverland. HeHe. See you soon. HeHe.


	3. Lost Boys, Stories, and Dancing

More of your favorite boy who never grows old. It's Peter Pan. So far he has taken Jane and they are going to Neverland. See what happens. You want to know how to see. You read. Disclaimer I don't own Peter Pan I don't think I do. Here's your story.

As they flew over the rooftops Jane asked Peter what Neverland was like.

"You'll find out when you get there", he said laughing.

They reached Neverland when the morning dew had just set and the sun was rising.

Jane looked at it and gasped, "This place is beautiful".

"Yeah it is", Peter agreed. "I gotta take you some place", he added.

"Okay", she said eager for more suprises.

They flew around Neverland for most of the morning. Stopping and sitting on the clouds and they would tell each other stories. They laughed untill their sides split.

"You want to meet the Lost Boys", asked Peter.

"Yes", Jane said simply.

Peter smiled at her as they took hands and flew to his hideout. He couldn't remember feeling sad or unhappy in his entire life. He felt as if she had been here forever like he thought his new set of Lost Boys had been here forever.

Peter and Jane flew down to the hideout and Peter crowed three times. One long, one short, and the last one long. In a second six boys fell from the sky, all had their weapons drawn. The weapons varied from swords to knifes to bows and arrows to even sticks and stones.

"Put your weapons down", said Peter, "she is not an enemy.

As the Lost Boys lowered their weapons Peter introduced them one at a time. Their names were Steve, Tom, Johnny, Stan, Scott, and Owls.

"They call me Owls because I'm nocturnal", said a tough looking boy who appeared to be 13.

"You're an insomniac", said Steve shaking his head as the other boys agreed.

"Yeah", shouted Johnny, "you wake us all up in the middle of the night when you go out and sometimes you do it on purpose".

"Maybe", said Owls stiffly.

The boys ages ranged from 8 to 13. Tom was 8. Scott was 9. Stan was 10. Johnny was 11. Steve was 12 and the same age as Peter. Steve was second in comand. Owls was as already mentioned 13 and the oldest boy in the group.

"She's going to tell us stories", Peter said excitedly.

There was silence untill Tom broke out with a, "Yeah". And then all of a sudden the others shouted in agreement.

"Can we hear one right now", Scott asked her.

"Sure", said Jane smiling.

As they all sat around her in a circle they began shouting out stories.

"Cinderella", said Stan.

"No", said Steve in disgust, "a story with violence and bloodshed. One with pirates".

"How about I pick a story", shouted Jane over the racket.

They all agreed to this.

"This is my favorite story", said Jane, "my mother used to tell it to me every night. Alright there once was a boy who never grew old and his name was Peter Pan".

Hearing this Peter smiled to himself as he lay on his bed listening to her.

"He had many adventures and one day he came and got a girl named Wendy".

As she told the story the memories all flooded back to Peter. He grew sad and was unsure of what to do. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and he shouted, "Stop", so loud the hideout shook. He was breathing hard and he collapsed in a heap. The Lost Boys rushed to Peter praying he was alright. Jane came to him and he looked at her and gasped, "Never tell that story again".

Jane nodded wondering what was wrong with him. She didn't realize how he had felt about her mother.

The next day everyone had forgoten about what had happened the day before. Everyone except for Jane. She did as she was told and she never told the story again. The Lost Boys, Jane, and Peter had fun and adventures every day. From indians to mermaids. One day Peter asked Jane if she wanted to have an adventure with just the two of them. Jane agreed and they flew off together.

"Where are we going", shouted Jane to be heard over the wind blowing so loud she could barely hear.

"It's a surprise", Peter shouted back with a wicked grin on his face.

When they finally landed night had fallen and Jane could barely see. She wondered how Peter could, but she just prayed they wouldn't run into a tree. Suddenly little lights began to appear. They were almost like fireflies. Peter led her to the path of the lights. He stopped and showed her a bunch of fairies dancing together. They were so beautiful and graceful. She smiled at them and they sat down and watched the fairies for what seemed like hours. When Jane suddenly got an idea.

"Good sir would you have the honor of a dance", she said to Peter with her arms outstretched.

He froze and for a momement he just stood there. He remembered the story and he remembered what had happened with Wendy at this very same spot. What if Jane fell in love with him too? What if she caused him the same pain Wendy caused him every time he thought about her? Jane looked at him and then realizing he wasn't going to dance with her she lowered her arms. She looked at him in concern and then she began to laugh.

"It's alright if you don't know how to dance", she said.

"It's not that", he said, "It's just-". He trailed off and then he decided it wouldn't hurt to dance. After all they were just friends having fun and it didn't mean anything. He smiled and grabbed Jane and before she knew it they were both spinning around in the air. He suddenly dipped her in the air. Jane threw her head back laughing. As they decended down to the ground Peter began to laugh too. When they landed they both fell to their knees and their laughter could be heard throughout Neverland.

All of a sudden Peter sprang up with his knife in his hand.

"Peter what is it", Jane asked in alarm.

"Didn't you hear that", he said spinning around as if the noise was coming from everywhere.

Suddenly something burst through the bushes and Owls jumped out laughing.

"You should have seen the look on your faces", he said shaking his head.

Peter put his knife away and said to Owls, "You oughta be more careful. I could have attacked you".

"Jane could you go back to the hideout? I gotta talk to Peter in private", said Owls seriously.

She was about to fly off, but Peter held out an arm to stop her. "Whatever you have to say you can say with her around".

"It's okay Peter", said Jane.

"Are you sure", he asked in concern.

"Yeah", she said smiling at him before flying off.

"What is it", Peter asked angerly.

"Relax", said Owls, "the only reason I wanted to talk to you in private is because it involves Hook".

"What", said Peter in shock, "Hook's dead".

"Yeah he is", said Owls, "but that doesn't mean his brother isn't".

Ha ha. Cliffhanger. His brother? Relax you'll find out in the next chapter. I'll update soon. Don't forget to review. Really don't. Some things may happen if you don't review. That wasn't a threat. It was a warning. So REVIEW if you want to live. Kidding. Or am I? You'll find out, but I wouldn't risk it.


	4. Hook's Brother

Hey I have decided to write another chap for Peter Pan. When I left Peter just found out that Hooks brother is alive. Disclaimer I do not own Peter Pan no matter what Lop says.

"What", Peter gasped.

"You heard what I said. Hook has a brother", Owls repeated.

"How did you find out"?

"You really want to know", Owls asked.

"Well yes", said Peter impatiently.

"Well do you remember that story that Jane told us"?

"Yes", said Peter afraid of what Owls was going to say.

"I went to London and found Wendy and her husband James".

"What of him", Peter said gruffly.

"He is Captain James Hook's brother".

"How do you know".

"Well I asked him a few questions and discovered that he had a brother many years ago, but his brother disapeared and was never seen or heard from again", Owls said.

"How do know he is Hook's brother", asked Peter.

"You know his name"?

"James", Peter answered.

"Do you know his last name"?

"No", said Peter dreading what it was.

"Hook".

"What's Wendy's last name", asked Peter.

"Well she took his last name when they got married".

After a long silence Owls said, "Are you going to ask Jane what her last name is and if she sees her dad's side of the family"?

"Why should I", said Peter angerly, "Wendy couldn't have married my enemy's brother. It's just a mistake".

"What if it isn't", asked Owls.

"It is", Peter screamed as he hit Owls with all his force. Breathing hard Peter said, "Get away".

When Owls just stood there with a hurt expression on his face Peter roared, "NOW".

Owls instead of flying away just walked off. Peter looked at his retreating back and made up his mind about James. Anger corsed through him. Peter flew off to the hideout.

"Jane", he whispered as he quietly crept through the bodies of the Lost Boys in their sleeping forms.

"Peter", a voice whispered as a girl sat up from her bed.

"Wendy", Peter whispered. He then realized his mistake. Why had he wanted Wendy to be the sleeping figure in that bed being woken up by him? Jane walked toward him.

"Peter", she whispered again.

"Yes", he answered as he felt tears streaming down his face.

Jane looked at him. Her eyes full of concern as she placed her hand on his face.

"It's alright", she whispered as she put his head on her shoulder.

Peter jerked away. "No", he said, "you are not her. You are not my Wendy".

"No I'm not, but I can still help you", Jane said.

"I've had enough help", Peter laughed coldly.

"Peter", Jane said softly.

"No", Peter shouted, "it's not true".'

"What's not true"?

Peter bowed his head down as his tears fell to the dirt floor splattering as it landed. "What's your last name"?

"Hook", Jane said, "now Peter what's this about"?

"Hook", Peter laughed. "Hook, Hook, Hook", he yelled.

"Peter what's troubling you", Jane asked.

Peter lifted his head so that his eyes were level with hers. "Your father", he said in a dangerous voice as he flew off to London.

As Peter opened the window anger and hate clouded reasoning. He crept to Wendy's bedroom and laying right beside her was James. James Hook. Peter gave a loud yell as he brought the sharp blade of the knife right at James's throat.

How'd you like it? I've decided not to beg for reviews anymore. I am going to write just for the sake of writing. Reviews are still welcome, but I won't hold any chaps hostage.


	5. The Sea

More Peter. Yeah. Read and I hope you like. So far Peter has discovered that James is Hook's brother and he is about to slit his throat. Find out what happens.

As Peter brought his knife down towards James's with a yell. Suddenly a hand stopped his own.

"Wendy", he breathed.

"Peter what are you thinking"?

"I had to", Peter said, "Don't you know who that is"?

"That's my husband", Wendy said angerly, "and I know you're upset, but you are not going to kill him".

"That's Hook's brother", Peter said savagly, "and your married to him".

"Hook", James asked in fear. He thought this child must be a physcopath. He was trying to kill him. First throwing him out of the window and now trying to stab him.

"Yes, Hook", Peter snarled causing James to back away in fear.

"Where's Jane", Wendy asked queitly.

"She's in Neverland and she's never coming back", Peter said loudly.

"Are you so sure of that", Wendy asked with a laugh. "Are you sure she won't start to miss us? Are you sure you won't fall in love with her like you did with me? Are you sure she won't leave and break your heart?"

"I'm sure", Peter said darkly.

James looked from his wife to the strange boy. They looked at each other with mixed emotions. They both had the looks of love and contempt.

He looked at Peter and asked, "Do you have any proof that I'm this Hook person's brother"?

"Well you do have the same last name don't you", Peter spat.

"Yes, but-".

He was inturupted by Wendy who said, "James doesn't remember having any family. He grew up in an orphanage like you Peter".

"Right", Peter smirked.

"It's true Peter", James said with more confidence, "now if you know I have a brother then take me to him".

"He's dead", Peter said shortly.

"Alright", James said slowly, "now you seem to hate him. Why?"

"He was my enemy and a pirate", said Peter, "so I killed him".

James gulped before cotinuing, "So is that why you wanted to kill me"?

"Yes", Peter said, " you could be an enemy".

"Is that your reasoning"?

"Yes I already said that", Peter said angerly.

"Strange because you seemed to want me dead before you learned who I was related to", said James, "or is it just my imagination"?

"Wendy and I had history together and I was jealous", Peter said stiffly.

"History", James asked, "history? You spent a few weeks together as children. As children", he yelled. "So forget her and move on".

"I have moved on", Peter yelled angerly, "to your daughter". Before James could say another word Peter flew out of the window and was gone.

When Peter got back to Neverland he went to the ruins of the old pirate ship.

"Oh Hook", Peter whispered to the sea, "why didn't you say you had a brother? Did you not know yourself?"

Suddenly Peter heard a strange voice. It was the voice of Captain Hook. The voice that had haunted his dreams. The voice that brought him to the brink of insanity everytime he heard it.

"Peter", Hook said, "you have bested me in battle and you killed me, but I have a brother who will avenge me".

"How do you know", Peter shouted to the sea.

"Hasn't he tried to avenge my death? Doesn't he know I'm dead? Isn't he a pirate?"

"He didn't know he had a brother", Peter said, "he lives in London far away from Neverland. And he is not a pirate". With those final words Peter laughed out loud and said, "Did you hear that? He's not a pirate."

Hook's voice did not come back and Peter wondered like he always did if he had just imagined it. Peter kicked at the waves that were crashing onto the shore. He wondered what the sea was like. He spent most of his time in the air and the forest. He glanced at the water and without a second thought he jumped in. The water came crashing down on him. It felt wet and warm on his skin. The night air blew across his face. He laughed out loud in his joy and got a mouthful of saltiness for it. He enjoyed the sea.

When he returned back to the hideout it was daylight and half of the Lost Boys were awake. At the sound of his footsteps Jane awoke.

"Oh Peter", she gasped, "what was the matter with you".

He looked at her with a big grin on his face and replied, "Nothing now".

"Good", she said.

They looked at each other and began laughing.

Peter looked at her and said with the grin still plastered on his face, "I have to show you something tonight".

She gave him the same smile back and said, "Okay".

How'd you like it? Continue reading because since this is a story more stuff will be happening.


	6. A Kiss

Hey it's more Peter time. So far Peter has experienced the joys of the sea. And James just found out he had a brother. See what else happens in this next chapter.

When the darkness began to fall Jane went up to Peter and asked, "What were you going to show me tonight"?

"Well you'll just have to come with me and find out", he said with a grin.

"Where are you two going", Owls said with a sly grin on his face.

"I didn't know you were up already", Peter said happily

Owls looked surprised at his change in character compared to the way he acted last night.

"What", Peter said as he approached Owls.

"Nothing", Owls said shaking his head furiously.

"Okay", Peter said and then turning to Jane he said, "let's go".

"Alright", she replied happily as they flew off toward the heavens.

"Where are we going", she asked after a few minutes of silence up in the air.

"It's a surprise", Peter answered.

"That's what you said the last time", Jane said laughing.

"And didn't you enjoy last time"?

"Well actually I did", Jane said.

When they reached the sea Peter felt all his troubles melt away.

"Is this where we're going", Jane asked looking around.

"Yes it is", Peter said smiling.

"So what are we going to do", Jane asked.

"Swim", he shouted as he leapt into the water.

Jane looked at him splashing around and began to laugh.

"What's so funny", he asked as he emerged from the sea.

"You", she said simply.

"You want to know what else is funny", Peter said as he got closer to her.

"What", she asked.

"This", he said as he bent down to kiss her.

After a momement they broke apart.

"What was that for", Jane gasped.

Peter looked at her with hurt in his eyes. Jane looked back at him, but he avoided her eyes.

"Peter what's wrong", Jane said softly, "I kinda liked that".

"That's what's wrong", Peter shouted, "that. I'm just a boy I don't kiss or love anyone. I don't love you and I didn't love your mother".

Jane looked at him in shock for a momement before becoming angry.

"Well you no what", she shouted at him, "you are just a boy. You can't love even if you tried".

"Jane", he pleaded.

"You are just a boy", she said in a violent whisper, "you are incomplete".

With those words she walked away.

Peter looked after her with clenched fists.

"I'll show her", he hissed, "I'll show everybody".

He flew up to the stars where he felt safe and away from the world. He sighed. He remembered when Neverland was his escape from the world. No more because some stupid girl had ruined it again. He remembered the words that Wendy and Jane had said to him. "You are just a boy. You are incomplete". That was the last thing he remembered as he collapsed from 50 feet in the air.

"Is he dead".

"I don't think so".

Peter woke up to the faces of Johnny and Stan bending over him.

"You're alright", Stan shouted.

"Yeah", Peter grunted as he lifted himself off of the ground, "what happened"?

"Well we found you here", Johnny said.

"We were pretty worried when you didn't come back", Stan added.

"Did Jane come back", Peter asked.

"Yeah", Johnny said, "she seemed pretty upset though. She wouldn't tell us why".

In a flash Peter remembered everything that had happened last night. How he had kissed Jane and how he had regretted it immediately. He just wished everything was back to the way it was before he had brought Wendy and Jane.

"Peter", Johnny said bringing his thoughts to a halt.

"Yeah", he asked.

"Don't you wanna go home", Stan said hopping up and down eager for more stories that Jane would tell them once they got back.

"Yeah", Peter agreed, "let's go home".

How'd you like it? More stuff will be happening. If anyone has any ideas they would like to share with me that would be great. See you next chapter.


	7. A Big Decision

Hey more Peter. I'm sorry it a few days, but I have been busy with my other stories. Disclaimer I do not own Peter Pan. The movies or the book. All I own is this story.

* * *

When Stan, Johnny, and Peter reached the hideout they found there was no one there.

"What's going on", Peter asked the two Lost Boys.

"I don't know", Johnny said, "maybe they went hunting or dueling practice".

"Maybe it's something more", Peter said worriedly.

"Why would you say that", Stan asked.

"Where's Owls", Johnny asked just now noticing he wasn't anywhere sleeping and that it was daytime.

"That's a good question", Peter said as he flew off.

"Where's he going", Stan asked.

Johnny just shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you think we should follow him", Stan asked.

"We would probably get in trouble if we did", Johnny said.

"What if we went looking for the others", Stan asked.

"That would be a good idea", Johnny said.

And so they flew through the woods looking for the Lost Boys and Wendy. In the meantime Owls who had fallen asleep in a tree woke up from the unfamiliar feeling of the heat shining on him. He stretched and opened his eyes only to close them again. The sun was shining right on him and though he had been in sunlight before this was burning his eyes just to look at it. He quickly hopped down from his tree only to land right on top Johnny, which sent them both crashing down to the ground. Owls flew up into the air and on the split second so did Johnny.

"Hey you guys", Owls said.

"We've been looking for you all over the place", Johnny said furiously.

"Yeah what's the deal", Stan added.

"The deal is I fell asleep in a tree and just now woke up", Owls said, "and why were you guys so worried? What's going on"?

"Nothing really", Johnny said, "except for the fact that Peter was out all night and when we found him he was unconscious. We brought him back to the hideout and no one was there. Peter freaked. We thought that maybe everyone had gone to practice fighting or that they were hunting. Peter didn't and he flew off to look for them. We went to find you since you weren't there. You not being there was the only big problem".

"So you think that they are just somewhere playing", Owls said.

"Yeah", said Johnny while Stan nodded his head vigorously.

"Why was Peter on the ground this morning? Did he fall asleep"?

"I don't think so", Johnny said worriedly, "when Jane got back she was kinda upset. She tried to hide it though".

"What do you think happened", Owls asked.

"I don't know", Johnny said, "she wouldn't tell us and we didn't ask Peter".

"Hum", Owls said.

"What's hum", Stan asked.

"Well when I last saw them it was late at night. Peter was extremely happy, but he didn't say where he was going. He didn't tell Jane either. I think he wanted it to be a surprise".

"I think we should talk to Jane and find out exactly what happened last night", Owls said.

"That's a great idea, but how are we going to find her", Stan asked.

"We look", Peter said.

They looked up to find him barely visible amongst the trees.

"Peter", Johnny called, "where are you"?

"Right here". They turned to find him right behind them.

"You gotta show me how to do that", Owls said.

"Maybe someday I will", Peter said before turning his attention to Johnny. "You found Owls now where is Jane and the others"?

"We haven't found them yet", Stan said truthfully.

A worried look came across Peter's face. A rustling made them all jump. Peter crouched down and drew his knife.

"Who's there", he called fiercely.

"It's Steve of the Lost Boys second in command well first until we find Peter", Steve said as he jumped out of the boys with a grin on his face. "There's Peter", he cried.

Peter grinned back before turning serious again. "Where is Jane and the rest of the Lost Boys", he asked.

"We were all with the Indians", Steve said. "Didn't you get my note"?

"You can write", Owls asked in disbelief.

"Of course I can write", Steve said. "A little", he added.

Peter smiled and then shouted, "Let's give the Indians a surprise attack".

The others gave battle cries in agreement. They all flew into the air toward the Indians. Meanwhile Jane and the rest of the Lost Boys had just finished playing Pirates and Indians with the Indians. They all heard savage yells.

"Do you think we're being attacked", Tom asked Jane fearfully.

Now that the stronger parts of the Lost Boys were gone Jane was the one the rest of the Lost Boys turned to. Instead of Peter, Steve, Owls, and Johnny they had her. She felt one of the younger ones clutch onto her. They heard the yells again. They seemed to be coming in every direction. Jane thought she could hear something mingled in with the battle cries. She saw a shadow on a cloud and a crow.

"A crow", Jane thought. She then heard laughter and shouts.

"Peter", yelled Jane exasperated.

"Yes', he shouted back with a hint a mocking.

"Could you show yourself? You're scaring the little ones", Jane said.

He came out from the shadows followed by Johnny, Steve, Stan, and Owls.

"Are you sure we weren't scaring you", Peter said.

"I'm sure", Jane said. "Could I talk to you in private"?

"Why? Anything you have to say you can say in front of the Lost Boys", Peter said.

"Fine. I want to talk about that kiss last night", Jane said without emotion.

The Lost Boys all came up to Peter and asked if that was true.

"Yes that's true", Peter yelled, "could you leave I think I need to talk to Jane in private". Turning to Jane he said, "When I said you could talk in front of them I didn't think you would mean that".

"You said to say it in front of them", Jane said coldly.

"What's there to talk about", Peter sighed.

"What's there to talk about", Jane shouted, "we kissed. You don't kiss someone unless you mean something".

"Well I don't mean anything", Peter said through clenched teeth.

"You say, but I see you for what you really are", Jane shouted.

"Yeah well what's that", Peter yelled.

"You are just a scared little boy", Jane shouted.

"Scared? Peter Pan isn't scared of anything"?

"Except for growing up and dying. For feelings and heartbreak. Suffering and horror. Things that every human being experiences. But you like to think of yourself as a god. You think you're invincible, but you're just some scared little kid".

"And what is everybody else", Peter said.

"They deal with things. They live their life to the fullest, but you have no life. You just are something there forever", Jane said as if disgusted.

"What do you propose", Peter said.

"To live in the real world", Jane said calmly, "not some fantasy".

"This fantasy is heaven", Peter protested, "it is perfect".

"But it's not real", Jane said sadly, "I came here to get away from the world, but eventually you have to go back there. There are good things to distract you from the bad in life, but you always have to face the good and the bad".

Peter buried his face in her hands. "So what do you want me to do", he said in a muffled voice.

"Live in the world and experience the good and the bad with me. We can distract each other if we're lucky have a blast at the same time", Jane said.

Peter looked up, but didn't say anything.

Jane knew he wouldn't and said, "I'm going to stay a little while longer. You can make up your mind in five days. I don't care if you choose to live in this fantasy world, but I just want to let you know that if chose to live in the real world that you won't be alone".

Peter smiled at her retreating figure, but didn't say anything. Peter sighed and flew over Neverland. Everything seemed so familiar. He had been in every place and had every adventure there. It was old and to see something new might be good. He had for all he knew spent hundreds of years in the same place. A change might be better and a good new adventure. If he didn't like he could always go back. He decided to go with Jane, but a part didn't want that. Peter would wait until she left before he made up his mind for sure.

Wendy would be there, but she would be different. An adult and she wouldn't be the same. He didn't want to think about that. He didn't know what he was going to do so he decided to live in Nevrland and pretend the question wasn't looming over him. He would pretend everything was normal. Peter flew all day and into the night just being free in the sky.

* * *

How'd you like it? More will happen. Should Peter go with Jane or not? I have my one storyline up, but I would like to hear what you think and maybe I'll get a better idea.


	8. In The Real World

Hey more Peter and now you'll find out what is going to happen. Will Peter go with Jane or will he stay in his perfect Neverland?

* * *

For the next four days Peter Pan didn't seem to have a care in the world. He spent all his time outside. He usually was in trees or the sky. He never again knew the joys of the sea. He ignored Jane and the Lost Boys and barely came to the hideout. Owls and several others had seen Peter flying around, but Owls saw him the most when Peter took to flying in the night sky. Owls sometimes talked to Peter and Peter acted as if nothing was different. As if he hadn't kissed Jane. As if he wasn't coming to the hideout. Owls acted as if everything was normal too. They talked and laughed and had adventures. The only one who never saw Peter was Jane.

"Peter are you and Jane okay", Steve asked one day as they were flying over the treetops.

"What do you mean", Peter asked surprised.

"Well you and Jane did kiss and now you don't even come home", Steve said awkwardly.

"I am not restricted to a home", Peter said a little angrily. "I am free and I don't live anywhere. I live in the sky and that hideout is not my home. I am no father and Jane is no mother. I am a child and I am carefree and I do not wish for love or responsibilities".

Steve said nothing since he didn't want to anger Peter further. He gave Peter a nod before descending from the sky. Peter ignored him still angry. The next three days Peter began to forget about Steve and the conversation they had had. Peter did not return to the hideout and when he did downcast faces confronted him. He looked at his Lost Boys in shock.

"What causes this sadness", Peter exclaimed.

Steve was the only that came up to Peter. "She's gone, Peter. Jane's gone". He said this with a look of sadness and remorse.

"I'll miss her", Peter said simply.

"You'll miss her? You'll miss her", Steve repeated almost exploding in rage. "You hurt her and she left. She left because of something you did. She was really torn up about this whole thing. You won't miss her. Do you miss that stupid Wendy girl"? Steve yelled those last words hoping they would sink in and they did.

"She was not a stupid Wendy girl", Peter shouted. "I will miss her and Jane both". With those words Peter flew off into the clouds.

"Way to go" Owls said jokingly.

Steve turned to him in fury and said, "Don't start with me".

"Why are you guys so uptight? He's gonna come back", Owls said reassuringly.

The Lost Boys relaxed a little at Owls carefree behavior. He was the reason they didn't explode when Peter went crazy. He was the one that made them laugh. He was the one that reminded them they were just kids and he was the oldest of the group. Steve still was a little worried, but contented himself by hoping that Owls was right. They waited for what seemed like hours, but Peter never came back. A few days later they began to get worried.

"We have to look for him", Steve exclaimed early one morning.

"And why do we have to look for him", Owls asked.

"Because he is a loyal friend and he would have done the same for us".

"But I'm not like Peter so maybe I won't", Owls said.

"As leader I command you to help us look for Peter", Steve said fiercely.

"Oh so you're the leader now", Owls asked.

"Until we find Peter", Steve said.

"Since he's not here you've just decided to be the leader", Owls said causing some of the Lost Boys to murmur on agreement.

"It's not like that", Steve said desperately.

"I'm just saying this because for a leader you're not that smart", Owls said. "Peter has usually been in the night sky and is it nighttime"? Owls pointed to the sky.

Steve did even look he just flew out of the door of the hideout.

"Where do you think he's going", Johnny asked.

"I don't know, but if it's to find Peter he won't have any luck", Owls said. "I'm going to sleep. I'll see you kids tomorrow".

No one said anything as they walked out of the hideout in search of something to do.

Meanwhile Steve was resting in a tree. He knew that he had no hope of finding Peter, but he was still worried about him.

Peter was not in Neverland. He was in the real world the world filled with jealousy and rage. Hope and despair. Poor and rich. Young and old. Life and death. Peter was in London. Flying over the rooftops of London in the afternoon he was bound to be spotted by someone, but luckily he wasn't. A half of an hour later he landed with a loud thump on Jane's rooftop. Jane awoke with a start. She looked toward her window and was surprised to see Peter Pan crawling into her room.

"Peter", she said pleased that he had decided to come. "What are you doing here"?

"I came to see you", Peter said. "I'm sorry that I hurt you and that I never came with you".

"Well I'm glad you decided to come", Jane said happily.

"Come", Peter questioned. "I just came to say that I apologize. I have no intention of staying".

"Oh", Jane said looking hurt. "I have no intention of leaving".

"I didn't mean to hurt you and I didn't come to try and make you leave", Peter said.

Jane looked surprised at his sudden caring. She smiled at him and Peter smiled back. He hovered over her bed and descended onto the floor. He leaned over her and seemed about to kiss her when they both jumped, as the door of her bedroom was slammed open.

"I thought I heard you", James said. "Have you come to take her away again"? James suddenly looked outraged.

"No", Peter said with rage, but stopped when he saw Wendy.

"You came back", she said with a smile. "What a surprise".

"I haven't come to take her away", Peter said solemnly.

"Then why are you here", Wendy asked.

"I'm not sure", Peter said confused.

"Are these grown up feelings too much for you", Wendy asked.

"Grown up feelings", Peter said shocked. "How can I have grown up feelings"?

"It's a part of growing up", Wendy said. "Now do you want to grow up here or just be halfway grownup with a bunch of boys who won't understand you"?

Peter looked at her with a sadness in his eyes that she wouldn't have believed was possible. He seemed to have come to a realization.

"I wish to grow up here", he said simply.


	9. School and blood don't mix

Guess what I have decided to have more Peter. Everyone loves Peter even though he's a very complex character. Here is the ninth chapter and if you don't remember what has happened so far then just scan through the bottom of chapter eight cause I don't feel like recapping. I don't own Peter Pan or do I?

* * *

The next morning Peter found himself in tight itchy clothes. He was unused to them and kept pulling at them earning to take them off and slip into his leafy clothes he was used to.

"Oh stop it Peter", Wendy said as she smoothed his hair. "You have your first day of school today and you want to look respectable".

Peter just stared. She seemed so much like a mother that it was amazing. It was amazing what Wendy had become. She was now grown up and a mother and she was acting like it. It surprised Peter and he missed the child Wendy.

"Come on Peter", Jane laughed as James pushed him out the door.

Peter almost growled at James touching him, but restrained himself.

"After all", Peter thought. "He isn't my enemy. He did marry my Wendy though. It wasn't his or her fault. They both had to grow up. It's my fault for not taking her back to Neverland and waiting all those years".

Peter was saddened, but he still tried to act civil toward James for Wendy and Jane's sake. He followed Jane who laughed happily. She seemed happy to be in this world. She ran up to catch up with her friends and Peter could barely keep up.

"Jane wait", he shouted.

"Who's that guy", a girl whispered loudly to Jane.

"Oh, that's Peter", Jane laughed. "He's living with us now. He's like an adopted brother".

"He seems different", her friend said.

"Really", Jane asked.

"I don't mean different in a bad way", her friend said. "He's just seems different. Like not from around here".

"You could say that", Jane said nodding.

"Why didn't you wait", Peter said as he finally caught up to them.

"Sorry Peter I was just here with my friend, Mary,", Jane said as she gestured at the girl standing breathless at the sight of Peter.

"Hello", Peter said.

Mary blushed and whispered, "Hello".

Peter seemed confused by this girl's behavior and so he turned his attention to Jane.

"We're going to school", he questioned.

"Yes", she answered smiling. She did that a lot around him. So the three of them walked to school and Peter didn't like it one bit. Something was going to happen and he could feel it. Peter hung back as the school came into view.

"Peter come", Jane said. "It'll be fine", she assured him.

Peter took a deep breath before entering the building. He found a lot of children already there chatting happily. Jane and Mary were already sitting down with a group of kids. He was about to sit down when a hand stopped him. He looked up to find a grown up smiling down at him. Peter wrenched free and backed away into several desks.

"What do you want", Peter said savagely almost reaching for his dagger, but he resisted.

"I just wanted you to introduce yourself to the class", the man said kindly.

"Peter he's the teacher", Jane hissed.

Peter relaxed a little. Jane had explained about teacher. Teacher was the one in charge of the classroom and you had to listen to him. Peter still looked at the teacher in distain as he walked to the front of the class and began to talk about himself.

"I am Peter Pan", he said, but before he could continue the room was filled with laughter.

"Peter Pan", one boy said. "The boy who never grows old"? He said this with tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Yes", Peter growled.

The students wouldn't stop laughing and Jane could tell that Peter was about to lose his temper. She knew how dangerous he could become if he became angry.

"Stop it", she shouted as she ran to the front of the class as if to shield Peter from the hateful comments being made about him.

"You're defending him", one boy asked.

"Yes I am", Jane said.

"There's no need to defend me I can do that myself", Peter snarled as he pushed Jane out of the way and drew his dagger.

The whole classroom fell silent.

"You will not have weapons in this classroom", the teacher yelled as he stepped in front of Peter.

"I think I will", Peter screamed as he drove the blade toward the teacher.

"No you won't", Jane said as she tried to grab his arm. They struggled with the knife for a few moments and then they suddenly stopped. Peter dropped the dagger with a clatter as blood pooled the floor.

"Jane", he whispered as he cradled her in his arms.


	10. I don't have any more happy thoughts

More Peter cause I said so. Anyway you will now find out what happens and for those of you who are mad at me for what I did to Jane I am truly sorry, but for some reason I feel that Peter is a very dark soul. He has lived for hundreds of years for all we know. Anyway I hope you will continue reading and I hope you like what I am writing.

* * *

"Jane", Peter gasped as her blood pooled the floor.

"Peter", she whispered, before passing out.

The teacher rushed forward and pushed Peter out of the way. He checked her pulse and screamed at somebody to get help. A kid ran out of the schoolhouse to get help. No one else moved, for they seemed to have a deep fear of going near Peter. He was huddled in a heap crying.

"Jane", he kept saying. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry".

A few minutes later James and Wendy rushed in with the doctor and the other children's parents. James bent down to look at his daughter. He turned to Peter and seemed to be consumed with fury.

"How could you do this", he screamed, shaking Peter with all his might. "How could you do this"?

Peter just continued to cry and he feared that James would kill him for the horrible deed he had done. This was the only time in his life that Peter had ever felt fear. He knew that he deserved to die and he wouldn't have been surprised if James had killed him then and there.

"Stop, James", the doctor shouted.

"No", James screamed causing the members of the city to conclude that he had become mad.

"She'll be alright", the doctor shouted.

James's shoulders slumped forward as he stopped shaking every limb in Peter's body. He started to cry as he smiled at this news. He turned around to see Jane breathing. It was a little uneven, but she was alive.

"Jane", he whispered.

"Father", Jane said haggardly.

"Yes darling it's me", he said through the tears in eyes.

"I need to tell Peter that it's alright", Jane said softly.

A shadow crossed James's face, but he recovered quickly and ushered Peter to see Jane.

"Peter", she said simply before passing out again.

Peter watched in horror at the pain he was causing her. He could see the wound. It wasn't that deep, but it was moderate in size. Peter gasped as he felt a flood of tears coming to submerse him yet again. With a cry of anguish he fled from the schoolhouse. He had known something bad was going to happen and it had. Peter promised himself from then on to always trust his gut feeling. Peter ran all the way to the London Park. He looked around at the little kids and their parents. He wondered how they could be so happy when they were going to grow old and die. He saw the parents and wondered what they were like when they were children. All the hate he had with adults was because they had just grown old. Peter saw this and knew he would hate himself if he grew old.

"I must get away", he thought to himself. "I must go back to Neverland".

Back in Neverland he had been a little bored and sometimes was frustrated or angry with his feelings, but things never got this bad. He had never hurt anyone he had cared for.

"Things can only get worse", Peter thought. "I must get away".

Peter climbed up a nearby tree and fell asleep in the crook of the trunk. When he woke up it was pitch dark. He looked toward the heavens and was about to fly back to Neverland when he thought of Jane.

"I must tell her I'm sorry", he thought. "Or at least say goodbye".

Jane woke up to see Peter staring at her in desperation.

"Peter", she said in relief.

When he didn't answer she became alarmed.

"Peter what's wrong", she exclaimed.

"You're alright", he said.

"Yes, it's alright", she said.

"So you're not angry at me", he asked meekly.

"I could never be angry at you", Jane said sincerely.

He gave her a small smile.

"Are you going back to Neverland", she asked as if she could read his thoughts.

He didn't answer at first. He seemed to be struggling to find the words. His eyes began to brim with tears.

"Peter, what's wrong", Jane, said.

He looked at her for a second before saying, "I guess I don't have anymore happy thoughts".

"Peter what do you mean", she said.

"I can't fly", Peter said in despair. "I don't have anymore happy thoughts".

"But", Jane stammered. "You're Peter Pan. You can always fly happy thoughts or not. You aren't like the rest of us".

Peter gave her a forced smile as he laughed icily. "Think of the irony. Maybe I am becoming like the rest of you. Maybe I'm growing up".

"Peter, are you going to be okay", Jane said. "About growing up I mean".

He gave her a rueful smile. "I don't think so, but with your help it should be easier".

"So you're going to stay", Jane asked anxiously.

"I suppose so if you'll allow me", Peter said.

The reaction he got from Jane was completely different from what he had expected.

"I allow you", she said happily. She ran up to him and hugged him. "I'm glad you're here to stay", she whispered in his ear as she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

After Jane left Peter seemed to be in shock. He stood there and touched the spot on his cheek where she had kissed him. He smiled to himself. He fell asleep in the spare bedroom that James and Wendy had given him the night before. Hours later he was rudely awakened. He looked up to find James glaring down at him. Wendy seemed to be holding him back from striking Peter. Peter jumped out of bed as Jane ran into the room to see what all the commotion was.

"What are you doing here", James growled.

"He's going to live here, Daddy", Jane said earnestly.

James looked as if he had been forced to swallow a lemon.

"What do you mean", James choked out.

"He came last night and I want him to stay", Jane said.

"After what he did to you", James said. "I do not trust him in this house. He is dangerous".

"Please, Daddy", Jane begged.

"No", James shouted.

"James if I may point something out", Wendy asked.

"No, you may not", James said turning on his wife.

"You can stop defending me", Peter snarled. "I know when I'm not wanted".

Peter was walking down the stairs when Jane ran and grabbed his arm.

"Peter, stop", she said. "I don't want you to go".

"It's not your decision", Peter said. "And your dad's right. I am dangerous. I could have killed you".

"But you didn't", Jane pointed out. "And where are you going to go? Back to an orphanage"?

"Maybe", Peter said stiffly.

"I won't let that happen", Jane, said.

"Maybe you won't, but James is right. I am dangerous and you got hurt by me", Peter said.

"Peter it wasn't your fault", Jane said.

"Yes, it was", Peter, snapped. "And I don't want you to get hurt again and if I'm not around then maybe you won't".

"If you left then you would hurt me", Jane said. "And it would be a lot of a deeper wound then what you gave me with that knife".

"Jane", Peter began, but was silenced as Jane put a figure to her lips.

"Shh", she said. "Don't speak. Just listen".

Peter nodded and waited for her to continue.

"You are like no other boy I have ever met. You are like no one I've met and I like you for it. You are the best thing that's happened to me and I don't want the best thing that happened to me just leave".

"How can I be the best thing that's ever happened to you", Peter asked.

Jane smiled shyly before saying, "You are the first boy that I ever kissed and I'm not about to forget that".

Peter gulped as Jane moved closer and closer to him. He moved timidly toward her and leaned forward for a short kiss. When they broke apart Peter blushed. He didn't get mad. He decided he was going to grow up and therefore he could have grown up feelings and he did. Jane was blushing as well.

"I think we should let Peter live with us", Wendy said to James.

"Why", James said gruffly.

"Because I don't think she would ever forgive us if we threw him out", Wendy said.

James scratched his head and looked into the room that Peter and Jane had gone into a few minutes ago.

"Why do you say this", James asked Wendy.

"I saw them kissing", Wendy whispered in case Peter or Jane were nearby.

James looked astounded for a second.

"Do you think it's wise for them to like each other", James whispered quickly.

"I don't know", Wendy said. "But they seem happy".

"Does everyone ignore the fact that he stabbed her", James asked.

"I don't ignore that fact", Wendy said. "But Jane seems to".

James nodded in agreement. He sighed and then walked into the room that Jane and Peter were in.

"Peter", he said in all seriousness. "You can stay with us".

"Thank you sir", Peter said.

James's looked softened. "Call me father. I will be taking care of you for the next six years".

Peter nodded and tried out the word "father". "Thank you, father".

James nodded and was about to walk out of the room when he turned around and grasped Peter in a bear hug. Peter looked surprised by this sign of affection. When James left he saw Wendy standing in the doorway.

"Jane, could you leave us for a few minutes", Wendy asked her daughter.

Jane walked out of the door and went in the direction of her father. No doubt to thank him for letting Peter stay. Wendy looked at Peter and Peter felt like he was being seen through.

"Thank you for letting me stay", he stammered.

Wendy smiled at him. "You're welcome, son", Wendy said as she kissed his forehead.

Peter looked at her with eyes of regret and she seemed to return them. How old she had grown. She was treating him like a child and he finally realized that was all he was.

"I think you should be home schooled, but your father feels you should get used to your school because then you will be able to deal with the problems of life", Wendy said.

Peter looked at her, very confused. She smiled at the expression on his face. She ruffled his hair and kissed his face again before saying good night.

"Good night", he called after her. That night for the first time in his life he was worried and afraid. These feelings came in his dreams and haunted him. Peter remembered when he felt like a god and was treated like one. He used to have everlasting life and now he knew that he was no god and that he would never be one. He was just a regular human and that night he knew it.

* * *

This is not the end. For everyone who doesn't like how this is going I'm sorry, but you can either stop reading it or continue and see if you like my version. Update soon.


	11. Flying Again

More Peter. I hope you like how it's going. I don't own Peter Pan or Peter Pan.

* * *

The next morning when Peter woke up he felt afraid. Not really afraid more alarmed. Like something was wrong. He dashed downstairs to find Wendy kissing James good-bye.

"He must be going to work", Peter noted.

After James left for work Peter went downstairs.

"Wendy", he said.

"Yes, Peter", Wendy, said as she continued with her housework.

"Don't I have school"?

"Did you think you were going today", Wendy asked.

"Well, yeah", Peter said awkwardly.

"We decided not to send you back there right away after what happened", Wendy said.

Peter nodded and was about to leave, but Wendy stopped him.

"Peter, wait", she said.

He turned around and she seemed not to be able to speak. He didn't say anything and he was about to leave when Wendy said quickly, "The school sent work over for you to do and I think I can help you with it".

Peter looked at her and she knew that he didn't like what she had become.

"I had to grow up someday, Peter", she said softly.

"I know that it's just you aren't what I pictured and I'm still shocked by that", Peter said.

Wendy smiled and said, "Dreams are just dreams and eventually you have to let go of them and grow up. I guess that's what I did".

"I guess so", Peter said quietly.

"You're going to grow up too", Wendy said. "You're okay with that"?

Peter shrugged and Wendy got her answer. He wasn't okay with that. But there was nothing he could do about it.

"You need me to help you with the work you got from school", Wendy asked.

Peter nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak with her around. Even if he didn't have feelings for her he still was saddened at the fact that she had grown up and was even more saddened at the fact that he would have to too.

They sat down by the fire with Wendy helping him. She didn't seem to trust herself to speak either because whenever she spoke it was soft and only a whisper. In front of the crackling fire Peter was more comfortable then he had ever been since arriving in London. He nodded as Wendy spoke some answers and explained others. When they were finished Wendy went to make some hot coca for them and Peter was amazed at his own abilities. He could remember the lesson plan and some of the schoolwork he had found boring while other parts he found interesting. He accepted the hot coca and smiled to himself as he sipped the steaming hot coca. He looked at Wendy and smiled for her help. She smiled back and they sat like that in silence until the door slammed open and Jane walked in.

"Hello, Peter", she said, warmly.

"Hello", he replied.

"How was your day", Wendy asked.

Jane began to tell them all she learned and about her friends and everything that had happened.

"There was only one thing I couldn't understand when he was teaching us math", Jane said as she scratched her head, still puzzled by the problem.

"I can help you with that", Peter said brightly as he stood up and grabbed her math book.

"What page is it on", he asked.

"35", Jane replied.

Peter bent his head down and flipped through the pages. When he got there he read for a bit before exclaiming, "Ah ha".

"What's ah ha", Jane said bending over to peer at the book.

"This", Peter said pointing to the first problem. He then began to rapidly explain how to answer the problem. Jane wrinkled her nose in confusion. "I still don't get it".

Peter got out a pen and paper and began to show her an example. Jane looked at it for a little while before saying, "Ah ha".

Wendy smiled at this and announced she was going to cook dinner.

"Yeah", Jane exclaimed as she finished her homework.

When she was done James had finally come home.

"What's that I smell", he said, breathing in deeply at the cooking of wonderfully simmered pork.

"Dad", Jane yelled as she ran into him, hugging him.

"Hello", he said, a little shocked at her eagerness to see him.

Peter stood there awkwardly. James looked at him and smiled.

"Do I get a hug from you", he said, jokingly.

Peter just stood there and James lowered his arms. He walked into the kitchen and Peter walked outside.

"Hey, Peter wait", Jane yelled as she ran to catch up to him.

"Hey, Jane", he said as he stopped and waited for her.

"Where are you going", she asked.

"I thought I would head down to the park", Peter said.

"Okay, but we better hurry because dinner is almost done", Jane said.

"How do you know you're coming", Peter asked, defensibly.

"Because I want to go to the park", Jane said.

"Maybe I want to go alone", Peter, said.

"Well maybe I don't", Jane said.

"Fine", Peter snapped.

Jane walked with Peter in silence, wondering what he was thinking about. Peter was lost in his own thoughts and continued to ignore Jane as they approached the park. He looked up, misty eyed, at the tree, which he had climbed only yesterday. Jane noticed the expression on his face and said, "Do you like that tree"?

Peter didn't even seem to hear her. He just walked up to the tree and with no effort he swung into the branches until he was perched in the crook of the tree.

"I'll take that as a yes", Jane said as she walked closer to the tree.

Peter showed no sign of hearing her. He sighed and laid down, with his eyes closed. Jane knew she wasn't going to get any answers from him so she turned to walk away when Peter yelled at her.

"Do you want to climb up here too"?

Jane turned around, with a glint in her eye.

"I was hoping you would say that".

Peter gave her a small smile as she approached the tree. She seemed apprehensive at first, but then she gained her courage and jumped as high as she could. Unlike Peter, Jane did not grasp the branch and swing onto the tree. She felt the branch slip through her grasp as she landed back on the ground.

"Could you help me", she asked, as she tried again in vain to grasp the branch.

But her pleas were on deaf ears because Peter once again seemed to be in his own world.

"Try again", he said, without looking at her. His eyes were directed towards the sky. She tried again and failed.

"Why won't you help", she said, a little irritated by now.

"Because if you learn to do things on your own then it will help you at other things", Peter said, for the first time, looking at her.

"Like what", Jane said. She sat at the bottom of the tree and it didn't look like she would be moving anytime soon.

"Just things", Peter said.

"You say that because you don't know", Jane exclaimed.

"Try one more time and I promise if you can't get up here then I'll help you", Peter said as he extended his hand for Jane to grab onto.

Jane concentrated and gave one high leap into the air. She grabbed his hand with such force that he was almost knocked out of the tree. When Peter began to pitch forward he wrapped his legs around the trunk of the tree. Jane climbed into the tree and when they both sat down they were exhausted.

"Was that fun", Peter asked.

Yes", Jane said.

Peter smiled and pointed toward the sun.

"Just look at it, Jane", Peter whispered, excitedly. "Isn't it something"?

"It's beautiful", Jane breathed. "I never noticed sunsets before. It has all these different colors and it's something more".

Peter and Jane sat in the tree a little while longer, just watching the sunset. They fell into a trance and before they knew it the sky had turned dark.

"It's nighttime", Peter said. "I like nighttime more then daytime".

"Why", Jane asked.

"Because it has all the beautiful stars and it is the prettiest time ever. The air is cool and crisp when it flies over you, while you're speeding over the clouds. That's why I like trees. They are the second highest you can get and it makes me feel free".

"Is that why you didn't want to grow up", Jane asked.

"Yeah", Peter said.

Suddenly he heard Jane give a shriek.

"Peter you're flying".

Peter looked down and saw nothing but air underneath him. Peter shouted, as if he had accomplished some triumph. He looked and saw Jane waving at him.

"Good bye", she yelled.

Peter smiled and was about to say good-bye when he had a sudden urge not to just take off. He descended and landed on the tree branch next to Jane.

"I don't think I want to go", Peter said.

Jane looked at him in shock and said, "What do you mean? You love Neverland and being free and not growing up".

"I've decided that I like you a lot more", Peter said.

Jane looked at him in a mix of frustration and happiness.

"What's wrong, Jane", Peter asked.

"You shouldn't just stay here for me", Jane said, ashamed that she wanted him to stay. He belonged in Neverland.

"I stay because I choose to stay", Peter said, softly. "And that's enough freedom and happiness that I need".

"Really", Jane asked.

"Really", Peter answered.

"Okay", Jane agreed. "But you know that you are in as much trouble as me because we are going to get back home pretty late".

"I'm ready for it", he said.

They climbed from the tree and walked to Jane's house.

"What took you so long", James said.

"Sorry, but we got sidetracked", Jane admitted.

Peter said nothing and when James's lecturing was over they both went to bed. Wendy brought them their dinner and after that they fell asleep. Jane was excited for the day to come, but Peter wasn't so sure he wanted to face the people from school again. When Peter woke up it was still pitch dark outside. He checked the clock and it was 3:00a.m. He looked out of the window and saw Steve and Tinkerbell hovering outside. Steve was banging on the window and was yelling something frantically.

"Steve, what is it", Peter said as he opened the window.

Steve collapsed on the floor with a very nasty wound on his side. The cut was deep and blood seemed to pour from out of him.

"Steve, who did this to you", Peter whispered, shakily.

"Owls", Steve gasped out, before his body stopped moving altogether.


	12. A Traitors Sword Is A Powerful Thing

More Peter. You guys are probably ready to kill for the suspense, but I don't care. You get to see what happens now so it's all good.

* * *

Peter seemed to be in shock by this news. He heard Steve's voice repeat over and over and again. "Owls". But Owls couldn't have done this. 

"Peter what's going on", Jane said in a scared voice.

Peter was brought back to reality. He looked down at Steve's motionless, bleeding body and his head jerked up to meet Jane's eyes.

"Get medical help", he yelled.

Jane just nodded, to frightened to speak. She bolted to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. Peter was sobbing in huge gasps. There were no tears, just him crying over his best friend.

"What's going on here", a voice said, as a figure appeared in the doorway.

"Steve is hurt", Peter said, trying not to have his voice shake.

James looked sympathetic, yet confused. He shouted for Wendy to get into Peter's room, but she was already there. A second later Jane pushed passed her mother to get the medicine to Steve. Peter snatched the aid kit and began to wrap Steve's wounds. Less then half an hour later Steve found himself in a dark room with a very impatient Peter standing over him.

What's going on", Peter asked. "What do you mean Owls did that to you"?

"Exactly what I said", Steve said, a little angrily. "Owls stabbed me. He is a traitor. We were looking for you and since I'm your second in command I was in charge of the search and all of the Lost Boys. Owls got angry and stabbed me and declared himself as the leader even if you came back. He seemed insane and he would have killed me if it hadn't been for Tink".

Steve gave Tink a smile before continuing.

"You have to stop him, Peter", Steve said. "Only you can stop him. He's gone crazy. Neverland has changed since he became leader and I know only worse can happen".

Peter seemed to be in deep thought. Finally James broke the silence.

"Who exactly are you", James asked both Steve and Peter.

"We are the boys that never grow old", Peter answered him. "I am there leader and I am the one and only Peter Pan. Apparently one of the Lost Boys has decided they want to be the leader now that I am gone. That will not be tolerated".

"Are you going to get him", Steve asked.

"I'm going to Neverland and if I run into Owls I will ask what he thinks he's doing", Peter answered.

Steve smiled at this answer and attempted to get up only to crash back onto the bed he was laying on.

"What do you think you're doing", Jane asked, as she helped into a sitting position.

"I have to help Peter", Steve said, catching his breath.

"Not in that condition you're not", Wendy said. "Don't worry I'll take care of you until you're ready to go back to Neverland".

Peter smiled at the concern on his loyal friend's face.

"Don't worry", Peter said, gently. "I'll be back for you and when we go to Neverland it'll be the same old place it once was".

"Peter, I understand if you have to go to Neverland to get rid of Owls, but after that aren't you staying here", Jane asked.

"I don't know", Peter said, preparing to take off to Neverland.

"Wait", Jane shouted.

"For what", Peter asked, surprised.

"I want to come with you", Jane gasped.

"I don't know if that's a good idea", Peter said.

"Of course it is", Jane said, as if it was obvious. "I can help you and I plan to come back to my family, of course". She turned to her parents and her eyes seemed to ask if it was all right.

James sighed, "If you come back soon. I suppose you can go".

Jane jumped into her father's arms in glee. Wendy didn't say anything. She just nodded her head. Jane smiled a glowing smile at her mother and they seemed to be sharing something that words could not express. As Peter and Jane prepared to take off into the night Peter stopped suddenly.

"Do you have a happy thought", he asked.

"Yes", she said, smiling broadly at him.

"What is it", Peter asked.

"You".

"Funny that's the same one I have", Peter said.

"You or me", Jane asked.

"Guess", Peter said.

"Me".

"That's the right answer", Peter said.

"It had better be", Jane said.

They laughed and flew into the heavens, straight on till morning.

"Do you think they'll come back", James asked.

"No", Wendy answered.

"What", James said, shocked. "Then why did you let them go"?

"Why did you", Wendy asked.

James just sputtered and after a few minutes he stormed out of the room. Meanwhile Peter and Jane came onto a very different Neverland then they had left. It seemed empty. You could hear the crickets chirping and the wind that whistled through the trees. It was quite eerie and Jane and Peter huddled closer to each other as they flew over the treetops. The air seemed to be colder then usual and they shivered uncontrollably.

"Look boys", Owls said, miles away. "It's Jane and Peter".

"Where", Johnny asked.

"A few miles away", Owls answered. "They should be here in a half an hour".

"How do you know they are a few miles away and when they will be here", Stan asked. "Can you see them"?

"No I can't see them, you twit", Owls yelled. "Now shut up or you'll get a sword run through you like Steve did".

Stan immediately shut up.

"Get ready for a fight, boys", Owls said, grabbing his sword.

"Why", Johnny asked. "Aren't Peter and Jane our friends"?

"Just do as I say", Owls growled, preparing to fight Peter.

"Why should they", a voice said from above them. "You aren't there leader. You are a traitor".

"Peter is that you", Owls asked.

"Perhaps it is", Peter answered, still nowhere to be seen.

"You seem like more of a traitor then me", Owls said, to the sky.

"How so", Peter asked.

"You left without a word to us and you ran away to grow up", Owls said.

"You have a point, but who wounded one of our own", Peter asked.

"He attacked me", Owls said.

"I was informed that you wanted to be the leader and that you stabbed Steve so you could be the Lost Boys leader", Peter said.

"Why don't you come and show your face, Peter", Owls asked.

"Gladly", Peter replied.

Peter seemed to appear out of nowhere. He suddenly was by Owls side. Owls jumped and drew his sword.

"I don't want to fight you", Peter said.

"But I want to fight you", Owls said.

Without warning Owls lunged at Peter. Peter jumped out of the way just in time. Owls advanced and he thought he had Peter. Owls was a skilled fighter and Peter himself had taught him. Owls brought his sword crashing down when Peter flew up into the air. Owls cursed and flew after Peter. The room of the hideout wasn't that big and Peter found himself hitting his head on the roof. Owls came level to him when Peter drew his dagger. Peter threw it, but Owls dodged it. Peter took that opportunity to get away and flew out of the hideout.

"Get him", Owls screamed, at the Lost Boys.

The Lost Boys looked at one another, unsure of what to do.

"Get him", Owls yelled again.

When no one responded Owls flew to the exit of the hideout.

"You will all pay when I get back", Owls growled, before flying after Peter.

"If you get back", Johnny muttered.

"You know there's a pattern with our leaders", Tom said. "They all disappear".

"Your right", Stan said. "I think it would be better if we didn't have leaders".

All if the Lost Boys hailed this idea.

"We should help Peter though", Johnny said. "After all he is our friend".

"But what about Owls", Tom asked.

"Owls has changed", Stan said. "I'm gonna be on Peter's side. How about you"?

They all agreed to help Peter and within moments Lost Boys scattered the air looking for Peter and Owls. After ten minutes of searching they flew into Jane.

"Have you seen Peter", Johnny asked.

"Yes, he needs help", Jane said, breathlessly.

"Did you come here with him", Johnny asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Peter", Jane asked. Seeing the expression on his face she realized that was who he was talking about. "Yes", she said. "Now hurry we have to help him".

"I'm not sure if I'm going to help him", Johnny said, smugly.

"Why not", Stab cried. "Isn't he your friend"?

"Yes, but Peter has been foolish", Johnny said. "He brought this girl to us and then he got attached to her and left us. She'll be the death of him".

"Don't you understand", Jane shouted. "You'll be the death of him if you don't help him. It's that serious. Owls is going to kill Peter".

"It is better to die young then an old, withering grownup", Johnny said, coldly.

"You would let him die", Jane asked, her eyes pleading with him. "I will not let him die. I am going to save him and if I fail then you are as much responsible for our deaths as Owls will be".

Johnny looked into Jane's eyes. She was on the verge of tears and many of the Lost Boys felt pity for her.

"I will not help, Peter", he said, firmly. "But that does not stop any of you from helping him".

The Lost Boys cheered at this news and without another word they prepared to help Peter.

"Where is he", Tom asked Jane.

"He is by the sea", Jane answered, still trying not to cry.

The Lost Boys sped off with Jane to find Peter. Stan was the last to leave. He gave Johnny a look of loathing before speeding after the rest of the Lost Boys. When they got there no one was there.

"Where are they", Stan asked.

"Look", Jane gasped.

Owls and Peter were dueling on an abandoned ship. It was Captain Hooks ship and Peter was losing. He seemed to have given up.

"Peter", Jane cried, flying toward him.

Peter looked to her and let down his guard for a second. That was all Owls needed. He kicked Peter's face, knocking him down. Peter's sword dug into a sail and saved him from a dreadful fall. Owls was too fast for Peter and in a second Peter's sword was knocked from his grasp. Owls thrust his sword at Peter and Peter backed away just in time. The fight was still in the air, but all Peter could do was dodge Owls blows until he got his weapon back. Owls jabbed his sword into Peter. Peter clutched the wound in his side and started to slowly fall. All he could see was darkness and he knew it was the end.

* * *

You probably hate me right now don't you? I can understand that, but just remember I make story so anything can happen. Who will win? I will decide. 


	13. Grown Up

All he could see was darkness and he knew it was the end. Peter woke up to find himself on the wooden floor of the ship. He looked up to see Owls with a sword touching his throat.

"I was waiting for you to come to", Owls smirked.

"Why", Peter asked. "So you can rub in your victory and make some stupid speech that will buy me time so I can defeat you in the end"?

"Such a cliché", Owls said. "Why don't I just skip that part and kill you? That would be bad winning over good and I would topple the unspoken rules of combat and whatever and come to rule the world. I'm starting to make a bad guy speech so I better just kill you".

With that Owls dug his sword deeper into Peter's throat. Peter started to gag and that made Owls grin even more.

"Stop", Jane yelled, swooping from the sky and landing beside Peter.

Owls didn't move an inch. He kept his eyes in Peter, knowing that if he took his eyes of Peter for a second Peter would win. Owls had the upper hand and he knew it. He wasn't about to throw it away.

"Why are you doing this", Jane cried.

Owls sighed. "I guess I'm going to have a cliché moment".

His eyes penetrated Peter's and they seemed to be filled with rage.

"I am Hook's brother", Owls said loudly. His sword pushed deeper into Peter's throat.

"That's not possible", Peter gasped as blood seeped from his throat.

"Why not", Owls asked, one hand on his hip. "You didn't question when I said that James was Hook's brother. It was because of Wendy wasn't it? God, you need to get over her".

Peter didn't say anything as more blood dripped from his throat. He was having trouble breathing and he was getting scared. He was dying.

"I don't know what it is with you", Owls said, shaking his head. "Do you dig older women or something"?

Peter felt a growl come from his torn up throat.

"Oh, touched a nerve did we", Owls asked. "Well I'll tell you something. It's true. I am Hook's brother and you know what? James isn't".

"Why did you want him dead", Peter hissed.

"Because if he ever found out the truth about himself he would be very dangerous to me", Owls said. "He is your brother".

Suddenly Jane interrupted them.

"Ew, I kissed my uncle", Jane said, disgusted.

Owls turned to Jane.

"You are pitiful", Owls said, waving his sword in exasperation. "You didn't know he was your uncle at the time and you guys kissed. Now you are all disgusted. You weren't before you knew so why are you now"?

Jane just smiled at Owls, not responding. Owls suddenly had a look of horror on his face as he felt his sword being wrenched from his grasp. He turned around to see Peter with his sword pointed directly at him. His mind quickly searched for a way to escape.

"Never turn your back on your opponents", Peter said.

"As for the kissing of my uncle", Jane said. "I admit I probably wouldn't be in a hurry to do it again, but I like Peter. I guess I just thought it was the wrong type of liking".

Owls nodded to her. He sighed as he turned to find Peter still with the sword pointed at his heart. Owls flew high into the air. Peter gave a shout as Owls disappeared into the night sky. He looked down to find a few drops of blood where Owls was standing. Meanwhile Owls was high in the air. He cursed himself for becoming injured. His right leg has a long cut coming from his knee to his foot. He guessed that he had gotten caught on the sword as he jumped into the air. He looked behind him expecting to find Peter chasing after him, but Peter was still at the ship.

"Are you gonna be okay", Jane asked, steadying Peter to keep him from falling.

"Yeah", Peter said. "I'm just a little dizzy. You can let go of me".

When Jane did that Peter fell onto his knees. Jane ran to his side and kept him from falling.

"Is he okay", Tom asked, as the Lost Boys made a circle around Peter.

"He'll be fine", Jane assured them. "We just need to get him to your hideout. He will be better taken care of there".

Stan stepped up to Peter to see if he could help him. When he came to Peter's side he began to back away. A look of horror filled his eyes.

"What's wrong", Tom asked.

He went up to Peter and did the exact same thing as Stan.

"What's wrong with you guys", Jane asked, puzzled by their peculiar behavior.

The other Lost Boys went up to Peter. One by one they gasped and walked away. Johnny flew from the air and landed by Peter.

"What are you doing here", Jane asked angrily.

Johnny didn't respond. He looked at Peter in Jane's arms and a grim look came on his face. He gave Jane a hard look.

"What", she yelled. "What's wrong with him"?

"He's aged", Johnny said, as if announcing that someone had died. "It is not evident unless you take a good look at him, but he has aged. It just looks like a little bit, but it's still there. This is why he should not go back with you to London. If he had not been in your world then he probably would've beaten Owls easily. It looks hopeless for him now".

"He was only in London for a few days", Jane yelled, feeling that the Lost Boys anger was directed to her.

"A few days is enough", Johnny snapped.

He regarded Peter with a look of sorrow.

"I don't know if he'll ever be the same", he said, shaking his head.

"He will", Jane protested.

"How do you know that", Johnny yelled. "You don't. You don't. So you can't say that".

Johnny looked on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry", Jane said consolingly, moving towards Johnny.

"Get away from me", Johnny snapped. "You are nothing but a disease and you will not weaken me or force me to grow up".

"Peter wasn't forced to grow up and I think that is what scares you the most", Jane said sadly. "To know that your leader and the person that you believed felt the strongest about staying young really was alright with growing up".

"Why did you come here", Johnny asked, his eyes narrowed.

"I needed an escape and Peter offered me one", Jane answered.

He gave her a look mixed with understanding and not wanting to understand. He glanced at Peter, still passed out cold.

"Lets get him up to our hideout", Johnny said.

Jane nodded and all the Lost Boys lifted Peter up and they flew into the air. Jane flew after them and she thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She looked around, but she didn't see anything. She turned back around, but the Lost Boys were nowhere to be seen. That was fine though. She knew how to get to the hideout. But before she could move she felt a hand wrap around her mouth. She tried to scream, but couldn't. She felt herself falling into blackness as her breathing became ragged.

"Where is Jane", Stan asked, noticing she wasn't in the hideout and nowhere to be found.

"I don't know, but we don't have time to look for her now", Johnny replied. "We need to take care of Peter".

In London Steve found himself in an upright position in bed and breathing heavily.

"Peter", he muttered.

Something had happened to Peter. He knew it. He didn't know how he knew it, but he did. He took a giant breath and leapt out of the window and flew past the star straight on till morning.

"Peter", Wendy gasped.

"Wendy, what is it", James asked.

"Something has happened to Peter and Jane", Wendy said, trying to catch her breath.

"How do you know", James asked, fumbling with the lamp, trying to turn it on.

"I just know", Wendy said, running into Steve's room only to find that he was no longer there.

Wendy swore loudly. She tried to remember how to get to Neverland, but her mind was blank. She then tried to think of a happy thought. She looked down and discovered that her feet were still on the ground. She paced up and down the floor, not knowing what to do.

"Wendy, what are you doing", James asked, coming into the room.

"I have to help them", Wendy said. "I just can't wait for them to come back or not come back. I have to help. I have to be involved".

"Honey, you can't", James said gently. "From what I can tell Neverland is a place for children and no matter what I don't think we can go. We just have to trust that they can help each other and that they will make it back".

"They might decide to stay you know", Wendy said.

"I know", James said. "That's what I'm afraid of".

Together they looked towards the heavens and wondered what was happening to Peter and Jane.

"Well, well, well", Owls said, walking around Jane. "Look what we have here. Jane there is no one to save you. What do you plan to do"?

"What can I do", Jane asked.

"Nothing", Owls hissed. "Absolutely nothing".

Jane only shrugged at this news. Owls looked a little disappointed that what he had said had no affect on her. He tried to hide it, but Jane saw his disappointment. 

"What's wrong, Owls", Jane asked, innocently. "Have you lost your power? Do you only have power if you're intimidating or scaring people"?

"No", Owls snapped.

"Then what's wrong", Jane asked.

"The fact that you won't shut up", Owls yelled, threatening to hit her.

Jane didn't even flinch. Owls slowly dropped his hand. He backed away, almost fearfully.

"You have been around Peter too much", Owls exclaimed. "You are arrogant and when you should fear you do not".

"That's a good thing", Jane pointed out.

"It may be, but it won't help you", Owls said.

"What do you plan to do to me", Jane asked.

Owls didn't say anything for a moment and that was all Jane needed.

"Ha", she exclaimed. "You don't know. You captured me, but you don't have a dispute with me. You have one with Peter and I'm basically useless to you".

"Not quite", Owls said. "You are bait. Any idiot could have figured that out".

"How can I be bait when Peter is hurt", Jane yelled, trying to point out a mistake of his plan, only to make one of her own.

"Peter is hurt", Owls smirked. "I was not aware of that. Perhaps I should pay my old friend a visit".

"Like you could get to him", Jane said. "He has all the Lost Boys guarding him".

Owls smile grew so big that Jane could have sworn that his ears rose up on his head.

"What are you smirking at", Jane snapped.

"The Lost Boys aren't ready to kill me", Owls said. "They've known me too long. They will want to protect Peter, but they won't want to fight me. They still consider me a friend and Peter hasn't been around for a while so they will probably split on the decision on whose side to choose".

"Well any with common sense would pick Peter", Jane shouted.

Owls smile grew wider as he moved closer to Jane.

"Don't you see", he asked quietly. "These boys don't have common sense. They see a leader and they pick the one they like the best. I am the fun loving night owl and Peter is the boy who is getting too old for Neverland. Who would you pick? The person that wants to grow up and leave his friends or me"?

"I would choose the person that wants to grow up", Jane spat.

"Who would you really want to choose", Owls asked.

"Peter", Jane said, with gritted teeth.

"That's only because you want to grow up as well", Owls said.

"So", Jane said.

"Why do you want to grow up", Owls asked, sounding curious. "All there is is death".

"There is also life", Jane said.

"And there isn't here", Owls asked.

"You stay the same always", Jane said. "You don't grow or mature or change. You are incomplete".

"Is that really a bad thing", Owls asked.

"The only reason you are scared of death is because you haven't lived", Jane said. "You haven't felt the love of a parent. You won't experience of love of another and you will never have children that you can teach to do right in the world".

"Who is your love", Owls asked. "Peter"?

Jane stiffened at this comment.

"I think you're lying", Jane hissed. "He is not my uncle".

"What if I'm not lying", Owls said.

Jane didn't respond which caused Owls to laugh.

"What", he asked. "Are you afraid of the truth or are you in such love with him that it would kill you to realize that he's related to you"?

"I do not love", Jane said.

"Why not", Owls asked, his head cocked to the side.

"Because I am only a kid and I wish to remain one for as long as possible", Jane said. "The reason that Peter is struggling with the fact that he might love someone is because he will always be a kid so he is expected to act a certain way. I will only be a kid for a short time so I know I will find time for love some other time, but Peter will never be able to have it because he is only a child and will always be. He should not love at this age for it will mean that he will be growing up and Peter Pan can not grow up. That is why he was caused anguish and that is why Peter left. It was not because if me. He needed to get away and see what growing up would be like".

"A good speech", Owls said, capping mockingly. "But do you have any proof"?

"Do I need any", Jane asked.

Owls smirked and received a smile from Jane.

"I suppose not", Owls said. "I must say that was a good speech, but you haven't thanked me for complementing you".

Jane curtsied and said, "Thank you, kind sir".

Owls made a great sweeping motion of his arms as he gave a great bow.

"You are quite welcome", he replied.

Jane and Owls burst out laughing and for a moment they forgot that they were enemies and just became kids for a moment. They were carefree and happy just being with each other and laughing together.

"You do realize that I am your captive and you have gone psycho and tried to kill Peter don't you", Jane asked, with raised eyebrows.

"Well I wasn't exactly trying to kill Peter", Owls said.

"Then what were you doing", Jane asked.

"I was venting my anger out on him because he did kill my brother", Owls said. "Captain James Hook".

"So are you still going to take your revenge on him", Jane asked.

"Probably", Owls replied.

Jane just sighed at this answer.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me", Owls asked.

"Perhaps", Jane replied.

Owls smiled at her and they began talking. It had nothing to do with Peter and the Lost Boys. They talked like they were just regular kids and Jane felt good. She smiled and felt as good as if she was talking to Peter. Suddenly Owls grew alarmed.

"I shouldn't be making friends with you", he exclaimed, backing as far away from Jane as he could. "You are my enemy. You are bait for Peter".

"Why do you have to fight with Peter", Jane pleaded.

"Well for one thing", Owls said. "He did kill my brother".

"Did you even know Hook", Jane asked.

"No", Owls stuttered. "But when I learned that my only family was killed by my friend I was very angry. I was going to make Peter pay for what he did to my brother".

"But you never even knew your brother", Jane said. "You don't know what type of person he was. He was a bad person and I know you don't want to end up like him".

"The only reason I never knew my brother was because of Peter", Owls snapped. "Maybe he was a bad person, but I never knew him so why should I take your word for it"?

"Owls, I would never lie to you", Jane said. "I just want you to make a decision. I don't want you stuck in between".

"What would you say if I chose to be a bad person", Owls asked.

"I would be very surprised because I know you're a better person then that", Jane said.

Owls smiled at her and seemed to have made up his mind.

"I suppose I could try and make up with Peter", Owls said. "But I don't think it will ever be the same now that I know that he killed my brother".

"Things will never be the same", Jane agreed.

"Especially for you", Owls said. "Now that you know he is really your uncle".

"You weren't bluffing", Jane gasped. "Oh. Well I guess I'll just have to figure this out".

"I guess we all will", Owls said.

Suddenly the thunder erupted by the side of the cave. Owls and Jane turned to see Peter illuminated by lightening. Peter was at the mouth of the cave, sword in hand, looking really mad. Peter flew into the cave raising his sword high above his head preparing to bring it crashing down on Owls.


	14. A Broken Legacy

* * *

As Peter's sword came crashing down on Owls Jane felt herself coming to a tough decision. Should she let the traitor be killed or give him a second chance? She contemplated this as she saw Owls swiftly dodge the unexpected blow from Peter. Peter gave a roar and lunged himself at Owls. Owls rolled to the ground and turned just to block a blow that came from Peter.

"Stop", Owls pleaded.

"Why", Peter demanded. "Would you have been merciful to me"?

"This is different", Owls said.

"How", Peter asked.

"I know that I have made some bad choices and I'm willing to change", Owls said. "I will let you be leader of the Lost Boys and we can forget this ever happened".

"I killed your brother", Peter said. "If it had been me I would never stop looking to get revenge. I know you too well Owls. You would do the same thing as I would. Why are you willing to give this up"?

Owls glanced at Jane with a look that made Jane's heart skip a beat. Peter smirked at this and lunged his sword toward Owls's heart.

"No", Jane cried.

"What", Peter said. His sword hovering barely an inch from Owls's heart.

"I don't know why, but I can sense that he is telling the truth", Jane said. "He won't try to harm you again. Why can't we go back to the way things were before"?

"Because they will never be that way no matter what", Peter roared. "After he attacked me. After I went to grow up with you. After we found out that we are related to each other. Things will never be the same. He almost killed me and the second that you find out that we are related you start making pretty eyes at him".

"Is that a crime", Jane asked.

"No", Peter said. "But when the person you like is my enemy that almost killed me I think it is".

"If you almost died than how are you able to be walking around and trying to kill me", Owls asked, moving cautiously away from Peter's sword.

"I'll tell you", Peter replied, thrusting his sword closer to Owls. "I was lying in bed at the hideout and the boys were taking care of me when I heard a voice. It was Wendy's and she told me help was on the way. I opened my eyes and standing before me was Steve. He told me that everything was going to be all right and that we would catch you. And then I knew that you took Jane. I don't know how, but I just knew. I just felt myself floating up into the air and I found myself here".

"And you assumed that you had been summoned here to kill me", Owls sneered.

"Well what else would I be here to do", Peter asked.

He poked Owls with the tip of his sword and Owls gave out a small whimper of pain as blood trickled from his chin.

"That was nothing", Peter said.

"I know", Owls replied. "I'm just sad that I'm going to have to kill you when I wanted to make up and forget this ever happened".

"It's too late for that", Peter snarled.

Owls dodged the blade that was being hurled at him. Peter swung his sword again and again trying unsuccessfully to hit Owls, but he just kept dodging the sharp blade. Owls ran on the ceiling to the cave and flipped over to the spot where his sword lay.

"You think that's impressive", Peter asked.

He flew high into the air and twirled around Owls. Owls tried his best to see, but he could barely make out Peter's blurry form. Before he knew what was happening Owls felt a sword jab into his side. He turned to see Peter standing triumphantly before him.

"So this is it than", Owls asked. "The end of our legacy, the end of our friendship? It's all over now"?

"We never had a friendship or a legacy", Peter spat.

Owls collapsed on the floor as Jane rushed to him.

"How could you do this", Jane asked, tears streaming down her face.

Peter looked taken aback. "What do you mean? He kidnapped you and tried to kill me. He deserved to die".

"But he was going to change", Jane said.

"How could you trust him", Peter asked.

"I just knew that deep down in my heart he was going to change", Jane said.

"You really got to like him didn't you", Peter said.

"Yes", Jane answered. "And I would have never liked him if I couldn't sense that he was a good person. I did and I convinced him to change and he was going to. But he can't anymore because he's dead".

She knelt beside Owls and rested her head on his chest.

"I hear something", she whispered. "There's a faint heartbeat. He's alive".

"That's not good news to me", Peter said grimly. "Since I really don't care if he lives or dies".

"How can you not", Jane gasped. "You knew each other for ages and you were great friends. You surely cannot forget all that in one day".

"Why not", Peter snapped; tears were forming in his eyes.

"Peter, what's wrong", Jane asked, coming over to Peter.

"Nothing", Peter said, shoving her away. "I just got something in my eye".

"That's such a pathetic trick", Jane said, forcing her way to Peter.

"It's not a pathetic trick", Peter said. "I really have something in my eye".

"Could it be tears", Jane asked.

"Perhaps", Peter said stiffly.

Without saying a word he brushed past Jane and kneeled over Owls. He tore a strip of cloth from his jacket and wrapped it around Owls's side.

"The bleeding should stop soon", Peter whispered, a worried look fixed upon his face.

"You do care", Jane said excitedly, practically jumping up and down.

"Perhaps", Peter said, not taking his eyes off Owls's wound.

After a few minutes Peter let out a sigh of relief as he saw the bleeding slow.

"Has is stopped bleeding", Jane asked tensely, trying to peer over Peter's shoulder to see Owls.

"Almost", Peter said.

"Peter", Owls croaked.

"Yeah, it's me", Peter said.

"I guess you've forgiven me", Owls asked.

"Not entirely", Peter said.

"Enough to save me", Owls said.

"That's a bit evident", Peter said sarcastically.

Owls smiled before falling back asleep.

"Will he be alright", Jane asked.

"I think so", Peter said. "He'll probably need medical attention, but I don't think I can move him right now. We'll just have to wait and see".

"I hope we don't have to wait too long", Jane said.

"Me too", Peter agreed. "Me too".

* * *

What'd you think? Should I have kept Owls as a crazy person trying to kill Peter and everyone or should Peter and him make up? Should Owls live or die? You will decide unless I feel Owls should do whatever. Then I will decide.


	15. Good Bye

Tinkerbell having discovered that Steve was gone was in and she was in a frenzy. Peter had put her in charge of taking care of him and he had disappeared. According to Wendy he had gone back to Neverland. She flew as fast as she could back and went straight to the Lost Boys hideout. She went twittering in.

"What is it Tink", Tom shouted as she flew in.

"Where's Steve", she squeaked in her own language.

"He was just here, but he found out that Peter had gone to save Jane and he flew after him", Johnny replied. "They're gonna get Owls for sure".

Tinkerbell nodded and flew off squeaking. When she found Steve she couldn't believe her eyes. Steve was in a cave with Jane, Peter, and Owls. She leaned over to get a better view of what was going on.

"Steve, you don't want to do this", Peter shouted, trying to hold him back from getting to Owls.

"Why not", Steve snapped. "He did so much to us. He tried to kill me and you obviously wanted him dead too or you wouldn't have stabbed him like this. What changed your mind? Was it her"?

At this last comment he pointed at Jane and it looked as if he was going to launch himself at her. A second later Peter was standing in front of her as a shield to protect anything from happening to her.

"We need to get Owls some help", Peter declared. "It was a mistake for me to stab him and I regret it. He was my friend and I hope he can still be".

"What and shut me out", Steve asked.

"Not if you cooperate and let us go", Peter said, slowly stepping toward Steve.

"I'm not holding you against your will", Steve said. "I came to help you fight Owls and I find you protecting him. I would listen to you, but you're not our leader anymore".

"Since when", Peter snapped.

"Since you decided to grow up", Steve said. "I hope you're happy with your decision".

"I am", Peter said. "In fact I intend to go back".

"Are you serious", Steve asked, his mouth gaping. "After everything that happened when you left and you're going again"?

"Yes", Peter replied. "I understand what it means to grow up and I'm more than willing to do that".

"Why", Steve asked. "Why? So you will know the pains of being old? So you will die? Why would you ever go back to that world? It is far from perfect".

"You sound like me", Peter smirked. "Are you saying that our world is perfect? From what I can see it is about as good as the other".

"We don't grow up", Steve said. "We don't die".

"From what I can see Owls is about to and if we don't help him he will", Peter said. "What's it going be? Are you going to save him? The person that's been your friend for as long as he's been mine. Nothing will change if we save him. I made the mistake of stabbing him. Jane showed me that was not the thing to do and I regret what I did. Now all I can do is to get him as much help as possible and hope that he recovers soon".

"Steve", Owls croaked. "I can see why you don't wish to help me after what I did to you, but understand that if I could to things all over again I would. I would never have hurt you since you were such a great friend. If you're going to let me die then fine, but if you're not don't just sit here talking and help me".

"I don't know what I'm going to do since I haven't decided whether to forgive you or not, but I'd rather fight an opponent who is in perfect health than one that isn't", Steve said, helping Owls up and supporting him as Peter went to grab the other side of Owls.

"You made a good decision", Peter grinned from the other side of Owls. "Come on, Jane", he said, turning his attention to Jane. "We're going to the hideout to get him some medicine".

They flew into the night and soon after they had reached the Lost Boys hideout.

"What's this traitor doing here", Johnny snarled.

"He's our friend", Peter snapped. "Get him onto the bed now and get him medical attention".

Several of the Lost Boys scurried to do Peter's bidding. The only one that didn't move was Johnny.

"What are you still doing here", Peter asked.

"Asking why I should help him", Johnny asked, arms crossed over his chest.

"Because he's our friend and I told you to", Peter said, advancing towards Johnny.

Johnny didn't look phased at all as he spoke. "He tried to kill you and yet you are still his friend and you try to help him? I don't understand you, Peter".

"Sometimes I don't understand myself either", Peter said. "But I think I like helping Owls and I want to keep him as a friend no matter how many mistakes he makes or who he's related to".

"So you will be his friend even if he's Hook's brother", Johnny asked.

"He's not Hook", Peter said. "He's just related to him. You shouldn't judge people by what their family is like".

"I'll take that advice", Johnny said.

"I'm glad", Peter replied, a grin plastered on his face which grew wider when Jane came in and announced that Owls was going to be fine.

Owls had to rest for a few days and then he was up and about. It took a while for everyone to get used to him again, but when Peter started to play and frolic with Owls everyone found it easier to be friends with him again. One day as they were flying over Neverland Owls posed a difficult question.

"So you've been dealing with Jane well", Owls said, flying on his back making it look like he was lying on the sky.

"What do you mean", Peter asked, assuming the position that Owls was in.

"Well she is your niece and you guys have been getting along great", Owls answered. "It doesn't look like it's affected the way you guys act toward each other".

Peter didn't answer at first, but gave an audible gulp. He had completely forgotten about that and he didn't appreciate Owls bringing it up again.

"Well", Owls asked.

Peter just cleared his throat and looked away.

"Come on", Owls sighed. "I know this must be hard for you, but you need to deal with it eventually. Are you just going to ignore it and hope it goes away"?

"Perhaps", Peter said stiffly.

"Well do you plan to stay here forever", Owls asked. "What if Jane wants to go back to her world? Are you going to go with her or just stay here and try to forget her like you did with Wendy"?

Peter remained silent and sped up getting as far away from Owls as possible. But Owls wasn't going to let Peter go until he answered these questions. He knew it would help Peter and that was exactly what he was trying to do.

"Wait up", Owls yelled as he caught up to Peter.

"No", Peter shouted, speeding up even more.

Peter raced around Neverland trying to lose Owls, but it was futile. Owls was right behind yet he was slowly slowing down and Peter got farther and farther away from him until Owls just stopped chasing him. Peter stayed at the pace he was flying for an hour before he realized that Owls had stopped chasing him. He looked at the slowly darkening sky and knew that he had to make the decision of going back or staying in Neverland. He sighed and put his head in his hands. Making that decision a second time would be as hard as it was making it the first time. Less than an hour later Jane was walking in the forest looking for Peter.

"Peter", she called his name over and over again. "Peter. Peter, where are you"?

When no one answered back Jane almost gave up hope. She knew that if he didn't want to be found he wouldn't be found. But that night he must have wanted to be found because minutes later he landed in front of her from a tree.

"What were you crying for", he asked gently.

"I was crying for you", Jane answered.

"Why", Peter asked, taking her hand in his.

"Because I thought I'd lost you", Jane said.

"A lot of people think that and they never do lose me", Peter said. "I'm unlosable".

"Really", Jane asked.

"Really", Peter said, wiping a tear from her face. "Let's go back".

"Back where", Jane asked.

"Back home", Peter answered.

"London", Jane asked, forgetting how long she had been away from her parents.

Peter's brow furrowed. Now he knew what she really wanted and he knew what he wanted.

"Good bye, Jane", he said.

"What", Jane gasped.

"I belong here and you belong in London", Peter said. "We are apart of two different worlds and so we can't be together. Plus we're related".

"I understand", Jane said. "But things will be a lot different without Peter Pan around".

"Things will be a lot different without your great stories", Peter said.

They stood in silence for a few minutes reminiscing.

"Good bye, Jane", Peter said, kissing her hand.

"Good bye", she said, regretfully as she slowly flew into the sky.

Peter went back to the hideout and for some reason he decided to walk. He just felt like walking for a change.


	16. Without Your Neverland?

"Don't be silly", a young girl laughed, kissing an attractive boy on the cheek.

"About what", the boy asked, also laughing.

"You are so paranoid", she said. "I'm not seeing someone else".

"What about this Peter who you keep talking about", he asked, scooping her into his arms.

"Peter who", she asked.

He gave a small smile as he placed another kiss on her, this time on her lips.

"Stop it", she said. "My parents may come in any second".

"Where is your mom", he asked. "She's usually here".

"She went to pick up my cousins", the girl replied, before steering him toward the door.

"Bye", he said happily, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye", she sighed, leaning on the door, as if she needed it for support. "This is gonna be a good day. I can feel it".

Something was going to happen that day, but if it was good it depends on your perspective.

"Hey, Jane", the girl's mother said, as she walked in with three young children running in after her.

"Hey, mom", Jane said, bending down to give her smallest cousin a kiss.

"Hey, what about me", one other one whined.

"You are too big for hugs and kisses from your big cousin", Jane said.

The other one pretended to pout, as it ran after the little one that had just stuck its tongue out at her.

"Where's Uncle Michael", Jane asked her mother.

"He was not able to make it and he didn't want his three children to miss out on their yearly Christmas visit to their Aunt Wendy's", her mother said.

"Where's Uncle John", Jane asked.

"He's coming in a couple days", Wendy replied. "Business made it difficult to make it, but he found a way to get here for a couple of days".

"How long are they staying", Jane asked, pointing to her cousins running around the living room.

"For about a week", Wendy said, just as a loud crash resounded from the living room.

"Oh, no", Jane said, tilting her head back, as if pleading with God to make the week go by quickly.

Wendy gave a smile before ordering her to take care of her cousins.

"Hey", Jane yelled, running into the living room to see little people standing over a broken lamp.

The oldest one broke into a run. Jane grabbed the other two before they could make a break for it.

"Get your brother and you won't get in trouble for this"; Jane promised the little boy and little girl.

A few minutes later the two returned with their older brother struggling to get free from them. The oldest that had tried to get away was Jack and he was 10 years old. The next oldest was Alyssa who was 8. The youngest was a small 7-year-old boy named Jason. A stranger would be shocked if you told them how old Jason was because he looked closer to 4. Jane was about to reprimand them when Wendy announced that dinner was ready and Jane was almost plowed over as her little cousins ran into the dining room.

"Hey", James called as he walked in, inhaling his wife's freshly cooked dinner. "Smells good."

"That's because it is good", Wendy said as they kissed. "Here help set the table", she said, handing him some plates.

That night after Jane helped her mother give her cousins bathes everyone went to bed and slept peacefully for that night. The next day they did the same charade again. The day after that John and his two kids came to visit. He had a boy and a girl. Their names were Eric and Emily. Emily was the oldest and she was 11 years old while Eric was 10. Eric and Jack got along really well and enjoyed playing tricks on everybody else. The night that everybody was together Wendy decided to tell a story. Jane went to bed and didn't bother listening to eat because Peter Pan was a stupid story and none of it was real. Halfway through the story Jane found herself being drawn back into the bedroom that her cousins were sleeping in. Her mother was at the part where Peter said goodbye to the first girl and never saw her again. Jane had expected that to be the end of the story, but Wendy seemed to have added more to it.

"And then years later he came back expecting to find the girl he had left behind", Wendy continued. "But he found her all grown up. He was upset at first, but then he took her daughter. I think he wanted to forget the first girl and have someone to replace her".

Wendy continued with the story and Jane found herself with a pang of remorse. She felt very connected to this story whenever her mother told it, but now it seemed like she was apart of the story as well. As if she was experiencing the pains that the characters felt. When Wendy got to the end both mother and daughter seemed shook up.

"She never went back again", Wendy said softly, her eyes glazed over as tears brimmed her eyes.

She seemed to be talking about both the girl and herself. As if she regretted not going back to Neverland. That night when everybody was in bed Jane felt a presence she had not felt in a year. She walked out of bed and as soon as she got to the window she saw a boy that looked about a year younger than her hovering in the air outside.

"Jane", he whispered.

"I remember", Jane said.

"What do you remember", the boy asked, flying into her room.

"Everything", Jane said softly.

"Come away with me", the boy said.

"Peter, I can't", Jane protested.

"Why not", Peter said a bit crossly, his hands on his hips.

"I don't know", Jane said.

She then changed the subject.

"So how are the Lost Boys and everyone", Jane asked.

"They're fine", Peter replied. "They miss you though".

"I've just realized how much I've missed them and you", Jane said, moving closer to Peter.

He licked his lips nervously and Jane could've hit herself. She couldn't have these feelings for Peter. They were related. Suddenly the door burst open and Wendy walked in.

"Hello, Peter", she said. "I was wondering when you'd be back".

"How'd you know I'd be back", he said turning towards Wendy.

"Because you always are", she said, shrugging her shoulders.

Peter gave her a frown and started to speak, but then stopped himself.

"What is it Peter", Wendy asked, sensing that something was wrong.

"I have feelings for Jane, but we're related", Peter said, seemingly struggling at every word.

"How", Wendy asked.

"I'm James's brother", Peter said.

Wendy let out a sigh before turning to Jane.

"Jane there's something I have to tell you", she said.

"What", Jane asked, praying that it was good news.

"James isn't your father", Wendy said.

"Then who is", Jane asked, truly wanting to know.

"I don't know", Wendy said, with another shrug of her shoulders.

Peter tried to hold back the relief and happiness that was rushing over them.

"Jane", he cried, rushing towards her, his feelings explode from the dam that they had been blocked in. It seemed like water rushing forwards, right in Jane's direction. "I've always loved you. Ever since we met and when we kissed. I couldn't believe that we were related and for the longest time I didn't want to because of how I feel for you. Please say that you feel the same way for me".

Jane stuttered and tried to think of what to say next, but having found nothing she looked to her mother for help only to find that Wendy must have slipped out of the room while Peter was talking.

"I don't know what to say", she finally spit out.

"Say that you feel the same way about me", Peter pleaded, kneeling to her.

Jane felt as if her head was going to explode. Less than a week ago she had been kissing her boyfriend, Zach, goodbye at her front door. Now the boy of her dreams was pleading that she loved him. Jane was in a pickle because she didn't know the answer to that question. She liked Zach because he was cute and tall and funny. She liked Peter because he had a dangerous persona yet he could turn moments like these into sweet romantic things that no boy in England could ever do. She was content with her life here, but now that she thought about it she missed the excitement of Neverland. She looked at Peter and their eyes met. Jane remembered when he had been a few inches taller than her, but now they were the same height. She had aged a year and he hadn't aged at all. They were so different and yet at the same time the same. She saw the eagerness on his boyish face and couldn't bear turning him down.

"I like you, Peter", she began slowly, not sure how this situation was going to turn out. "But I'm currently with someone".

"Then leave him", Peter said. "Don't you love me"?

Jane was shocked. She couldn't remember if she had ever felt love. She had had crushes on people and had liked them, but never had she felt anything as strong as love. She couldn't believe that Peter Pan could feel something that strong either.

"Isn't love for adults", she asked.

"I'm ready to become one", Peter said earnestly.

"We've tried this before", Jane reminded him. "And it didn't work out".

"I was forced to stay here because I couldn't fly", Peter said. "Now I want to stay here".

"Without your Neverland", Jane asked. "Without staying a kid forever and flying high in the sky"?

"When I'm with you I fly", Peter said firmly. "With you I will always be a child at heart even as I die".

With those words he gave her the best kiss of her life. The kiss deepened as Jane returned it. Showing how she really felt for Peter.


	17. Hello, Bat

That night Peter had decided once and for all that he was going to stay in London with Jane. She didn't know how deep her feelings were for Peter, but she was glad that he planned to stay. Still she had a earning to visit Neverland one last time. She woke him up in the middle of the night because she couldn't wait till morning because of her cousins. For some reason she didn't want them trailing behind her and getting lost. She didn't feel like having responsibility this trip.

"Peter", she whispered, gently shaking him.

"Yes", he asked, rolling over and sitting up.

"Can we go to Neverland", Jane asked excitedly.

Peter gave a confused look before answering. "You want to live in Neverland"?

"No, but I would like to visit it one last time", Jane said.

Peter appeared to be thinking for several moments before answering. "I suppose we could go for a little while".

Jane suppressed a grin as Peter gave her instructions to get to Neverland, in case she had forgotten. Jane was a bit annoyed at that because as soon as Peter had gotten there she had remembered everything. She was also sure that she could fly, but Peter insisted that he tell her again how to do that.

"Oh, Peter, I remember how to fly", she said exasperatingly, as she was floating a few inches above her bed. "See"?

"I do", Peter said in awe. "Lets go", he said as he extended his arm to her.

"Hold on", she said. "I'm going to say goodbye to mom. I've never done it all the other times I went to Neverland and this time I think it would be nice that she knew I was going".

"You think she'll still allow you to go", Peter asked.

Jane simply nodded before floating into her parent's room.

"Goodbye", she whispered, giving them both a kiss on the cheek.

She left the room and her parents called out to her. "Goodbye".

"Now I'm ready", Jane informed Peter.

Peter smiled as he extended his arm yet again. As they got to the window he stopped and turned towards Wendy's bedroom.

"Goodbye", he said as Wendy said goodbye to him.

Finally ready they both departed to Neverland. Once they got to the Lost Boys hideout Peter immediately regretted having come to the hideout so soon. More than ever he wanted to spend some time with Jane and catch up on things. He was about to suggest that they go, but Steve burst out of the hideout door with Owls behind him.

"Peter", he cried. "We were wondering if you were going to come back".

"Well I have", Peter said happily. "You both remember Jane"?

Steve nodded to show recognition while Owls, on the other hand, ran to her and gave her a hug. She was surprised by the hug, but she hugged back since she missed him the most out of the lost out of the Lost Boys. Even after what he did she still liked him.

"Steve, what's wrong", Peter asked, sensing that something was troubling his best friend.

"She's aged", he answered, gesturing toward Jane.

"Only a little", Peter commented.

"A whole year", Steve replied. "Are you sure she should stay in Neverland? Doesn't she seem a bit old"?

"I'm only thirteen now", Jane said.

"That's how old I am", Owls said, backing her up.

"It's not that I'm not happy to see you", Steve said. "I really don't care that you've aged. It's only been a year, but some of the other boys may not take to it".

"If they don't want to see the anger of Peter Pan they will not say anything", Peter said standing up straight and tall.

"Did I hear someone say Peter Pan", Johnny asked, coming from the sky, behind him were the rest of the Lost Boys.

They landed by Peter and were all shocked to see Jane.

"Jane is that you", Johnny asked shocked. "You look so old".

At that comment Johnny got his head smacked by Steve.

"Now that's something that every girl wants to hear", Jane said sarcastically.

"We're not supposed to say anything", Steve hissed at Johnny.

"You look great", Johnny said to Jane, putting his hands up. "Like you haven't aged a day. A real kid, that's what you are".

"Thank you", Jane said. "No matter how tactless you are", she muttered under her breath.

"We're just kids here", Owls said to her.

Jane and the Lost Boys played and Peter was growing bored and was about to get Jane and take her someplace where they could be alone when the Lost Boys begged her for a story. She of course, said that she would tell them one and Peter started to take a walk into the woods. He was sure that he'd be back by the time Jane finished with her story. After a few minutes he heard footsteps.

"Hello, bat", Peter said.

"It's Owls", Owls said, irritated that Peter had gotten his name wrong. It was his pet peeve.

Peter smirked. He always loved irritated Owls. They had gotten along as if nothing had happened and they very rarely mentioned the incident. Owls still remembered and though he had forgiven Peter for killing his brother he was still mad at the fact that he had never known Hook. He didn't care how evil the man was all he had wanted was to meet his brother and get to know him yet he never got the chance to do that.

"So how long you staying", Owls asked.

"Forever", Peter said, floating into the air.

"That's bull", Owls said, shaking his head as he flew up to Peter. "Jane is never going to stay here forever and you'll never be without her".

Peter just shrugged, neither denying what Owls had said or agreeing with him.

"It's a shame", Owls said, shaking his head. "I'll miss her".

"Oh , and not me", Peter asked jokingly.

Owls gave a slight smile before becoming serious. "I'm not sure why we're friends after all you did to me. You killed my brother and then you steal Jane away from me. I was a bit happy when I discovered that you two were related. I thought then I would at least have a chance with her, but then it turns out you really weren't. So you bring her back one last time making it even harder".

"I know how you feel", Peter said. "I felt the same way every day I was away from her".

"But you're not going to be away from her anymore", Owls protested. "You two will be happy and I'm not sure if I will be".

"I'm truly sorry", Peter said.

"But you would never give her to me willingly", Owls said, his eyes darkening.

"She is not to be given or taken", Peter said. "It's her decision who she likes".

"And you have no problem because you know that she likes you", Owls said. "If you were me you would be acting the same way".

"But I'm not you", Peter said, suppressing a smirk.

"I saw that", Owls snapped.

Peter couldn't help it. He gave a wide grin and whooped in joy. Jane was his and would be forever. Owls suppressed the rage that was boiling inside him and flew off.

"Owls, wait", Peter, shouted, into the darkening sky. "I didn't mean to". But it was too late. Owls was gone and he didn't even bother answering Peter.


End file.
